Complications
by xXScarletHanazonoXx
Summary: Four years have passed since Ikuto left to go find his father. Amu is in high school and has befriended Ren Hiroki, everything seems good until Ikuto returns and makes some...complications.
1. He's Back

**Hey everybody! This is my first Shugo Chara fanfic and I'm not sure how it'll turn out yet. On other news, today is my birthday! Yup, August 3rd, it also marks the day of a new story being born, exciting isn't it? Anyways, here's Complications, hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara except for Ren Hiroki.**

He's Back

It was a sunny day outside, that much I could tell. Sunlight was beaming straight at my face through the window, it felt like I was in a frying pan. Annoyed, I rolled over and looked at the clock, it was somewhere past seven, plenty of time until I have to actually get up.

"Amu-chan, are you awake?" Somebody asked me.

"Yea Ran," I answered and rolled over to face my pink Chara.

"Too bright?" Miki asked and she floated around with her sketchpad.

"Forgot to close the window curtains last night, did it wake you up too?" I smiled.

"Not really Amu-chan," Su yawned and stretched.

It was Thursday, only one more day until the glorious weekend. Grudgingly, I got out of bed, my hair a little bit messed up. I grabbed my school uniform and headed to the bathroom, locking the door so Ami won't burst in like the last time and got in the shower. While I was waiting for the water to heat up, I thought about various things like the meaning of the word potato.

"Amu!" Somebody called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Not now Ami, I'm taking a shower!" I said loudly.

I heard the knob turn a little and then pouting. I smiled and finished my shower, brushed my teeth, and combed my bubble gum pink hair.

"Good morning honey, do you want syrup with your pancakes?" Midori Hinamori smiled.

"No thanks, I'll eat it plain," I answered and took a seat across from Ami, she was shoving pancakes up her mouth like there was no tomorrow. I smiled and bit into my breakfast, tasting the buttermilk instantly. I swallowed my lsat bite as the doorbell rang, sending soft chimes throughout the house.

"I'm leaving Mom!" I said and waved goodbye to my mother and slipped on my shoes.

"Good morning Hinamori-san," Tadase said and smiled at me.

"I told you that you can just call me Amu like everybody else," I said.

"Okay Amu," Tadase said and I blushed a bit.

As we walk to school, I talked about pointless things like what they'll serve for lunch, if we have homework today, or the possibility of a pop quiz in English.

"Amu!" Somebody yelled my name.

"Yaya!" I cried as she barreled into my arms.

"Can you believe we're in high school?!" She cried and hugged me tighter.

"Yea, you've been saying that for half the year Yaya," I laughed and hugged the energy filled girl back.

It was true, it's been four years since Ikuto left to go find his father, during that time, I became a sophomore while Yaya was still a freshman.

"Where's Nagihiko?" I asked, he was always with Yaya since they lived on the same neighborhood.

"He's taking the car today since he has this big meeting at school," Yaya said.

"Again?" I asked, this was the third time this week, is Nagj that busy?

"Come one, lets get going," Tadase said.

"K!" Yaya said and we continued to head towards Seiko High.

Upon arrival, I spotted Nagi coming out of the school building with Kairi, they looked really busy.

"I'm heading off to the freshman building, see you guys!" Yaya called and sprinted off towards the west side of the school campus.

"How does she have that much energy?" I groaned, I'm barely conscious here.

"That's just the way she is," a cheerful voice said.

"Kukai!" Tadase said.

"What's up?" Kukai said and grinned, he was a junior now, still one age older than the rest of them all.

"Aren't you usually with Utau?" I asked and heat rose up Kukai's cheeks.

"She busy with dance practice, she's telling me to tell you to practice too Amu," Kukai became serious again.

"Fine, I'll come by after school," I said just as the bell rang.

Kukai waved goodbye as he walked to the junior building while I headed over to the sophomore building with Tadase. As I step into the classroom, immediately spotted Rima in her desk, doodling people.

"Hey Rima!" I said and sat down next to my friend.

"Good morning Amu," Rima said without looking up, it looked lie she was doodling a boy that looked oddly familiar.

"Hey, who's that?" I asked curiously.

"N-nothing!" She quickly said and folded up the page, staring on a new picture.

Rima was acting way too suspicious, who was that person? Suddenly, Nikaido-sensei came into the classroom, his hair as ruffled as ever.

"Good morning class, go to your seats, we have a new student today," he said as I sat down properly.

How is a new student here in the middle of the school year, are they crazy? As I pondered the question, the classroom door slid open and a boy with dark blond hair walked in, he looked extremely tall.

"Hey, , my name is Hiroki Ren, nice to meet you," he said, his eyes was a beautiful shade of teal.

Every girl in the room practically swooned and fell out of their seats, I had to admit, he does look like a model.

"Okay Ren, you'll sit next to Amu over there, Amu raise your hand," Nikaido-sensei said.

I raised my hand and Hiroki-san smiled and made his way to the desk next to mine.

"Welcome to the school Hiroki-san," I said and smiled.

"You can call me Ren," he said and returned the smile.

"I'm Amu Hinamori," I extended my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Amu," Ren said and shook my hand, his grip was light.

I could feel Rima stare at me from behind. It felt really uncomfortable to be stared at by Rima, that girl had serious observation skills. I turned back no faced the blackboard, already seeing a math equation written in white chalk, this was going to be a long class...

Lunch Time!*

I groaned and flopped down on the picnic table. Class droned on forever and I had three pop quizzes in math, science, and world history.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Yaya asked as she took a seat under the mango tree.

"Nothing, just tired," I said and opened my lunch box.

It was a nice afternoon, the wind was blowing nicely through the picnic area outside of the lunch room, the usual hangout spot for me and everybody else. As I ate my rice balls, Rima came over and plopped down on the soft grass next to Yaya, ignoring the table and flipped her phone open.

"Whatcha doing Rima?" Kukai asked.

"It's none of your business," Rima said and read over something.

"Touchy," Kukai mumbled and I giggled.

Rima continued to stare at her screen, a slow smirk appearing on her face every single second. Something suspicious was going on, I know it. Deciding to drop it for now, I continued to eat.

"Hey, how's Ami doing in 3rd grade?" Tadase asked.

"She's making more and more friends and beginning to edge away from Dad," I laughed, Ami is growing up into a beautiful young girl.

"I remembered when she was just in kindergarden," Kukai said and stared up at the sky.

"Yea, doesn't she heave long hair now?" Nagi asked.

"Yea, she decided to grow out her hair since the color looks so much like caramel," I answered.

After lunch, I packed up and headed to the music room to find Utau, we were suppose to practice after school but it wouldn't hurt to use my free period for dancing.

"Utau, you here?" I peeked inside the dance studio.

"Yea, I'm just taking a break," the blond said as she drank from a bottle of water.

Utau was one of the best dancers in the school, she said she needed to practice for her new music video "Black Diamond" and it included a lot of dancing.

"Do you have time to practice with me?" I asked.

"Sure, change into gear," Utau said.

While we were doing the basics, Utau told me about her upcoming music video and asked if I would like to be in it since they were short on dancers.

"Sure, when is it?" I asked as we were twirling.

"It's less than a month, I'll text you," Utau said and stopped.

"Okay, I'll have to head back now," I said as I threw a fluffy towel over my shoulders.

"See you after school," Utau said and as I went to the mini locker room.

Rima POV*

I spotted Amu at the picnic area, she was talking to Tadase and Kukai. As I came over, I felt my phone buzzing, he must be at the airport by now. Ignoring my spot on the table, I sat down next to Yaya and flipped open my phone. As I predicted, he was in a taxi headed straight for Seiko High.

"Whatcha doing Rima?" I heard Kukai's voice said.

"It's none if your business," I answered and went back to texting him.

"Touchy," Kukai said.

As I texted him the location of Amu, I can feel her eyes on me. I started to feel tense, maybe the cover was blown? As I try to find excuses for my behavior. The bell rang, signaling me to head to class. Breathing a sigh of relief, I headed back to the classroom while Amu went over to the dance studio.

"He's back," I whispered as I watch her disappear through the white washed doors.

Amu POV*

After school, I headed back to the studio to find Utau dancing to her song. I didn't want to interrupt so I kind of hung outside the door and watched her through the tiny glass window, she looked amazing. When the song ended, I turned the yellow knob and entered the dance room for the second time that day.

"I see you've kept your promise," Utau said and smirked a little.

"Of course, I'm free anyways," I said and dropped my backpack on the floor.

"Oh yea, did you know?" Utau asked suddenly.

"Know what? I had absolutely no idea what Utau was talking about.

"Never mind, you'll find out soon enough," Utau smiled devilishly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing, go change, we need to practice," Utau said sternly.

Why is everybody saying things halfway today?! I grumbled to myself and changed into a new pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Okay, lets start from the top," Utau and said and guided me into the dance she did earlier.

30 Minutes Later*

"Man I'm beat," I said and stared up at the ceiling.

"It's only been half an hour Amu, come on, one more time," Utau gazed over at me.

"But I've already mastered it!" I whined.

"Practice makes perfect."

I sighed and stood up. It's not that I hate dancing, it's just that Utau tends it get a little bossy at times like this.

"Come on, one more turn and you can go home," Utau said and clapped her hands.

"Fine," I said and assumed positions again.

As I danced, I noticed that Utau looked really smug for some reason. Suspicion filled me as I continued to twirl and move my hips, something was defiantly going on.

"Great job!" Utau said brightly as I finished the last step.

"Can I go home now?" I asked and wiped my forehead.

"Yea, just come back to practice tomorrow," Utau waved and I mentally groaned.

I quickly change back into my uniform and rush to the school gates, I noticed that the sky was a bright orange. As I walk, my phone buzzed to signal a text message. I flipped it open and found Rima was texting me.

**Rima: Hey Amu**!

**Me: Hey Rima**.

**Rima: Whatcha doing?**

**Me: Walking home, is something the matter?**

**Rima: Nothing, it's just that I wanted to go get ice cream.**

**Me: And...?**

**Rima: Can you go with me?**

**Me: Sure, wait for me by the park.**

**Rima: Okay, TTYL.**

I didn't understand why Rima wanted to go get ice cream with me, she could've gone with Nagi or Kukai. I looked up at the blazing sky as I walked over to the local park, the same park where I rescued Ikuto and brought him to my room. I blushed at the memory, I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it, he looked super cute in sleeping form.

"Amu!" Rima called, she was sitting in a bench.

"Hey Rima," I smiled at the petite girl.

"Come on, lets go!" Rima dragged me by the arm towards the ice cream stand.

Rima POV*

I waited impatiently in line to get my ice cream, gosh now long would this take?! I'm not the type that can wait, I'm usually upfront and demanding unlike Amu who's just standing there without a care in the world. I smiled, even though Amu was in high school, she doesn't even have a boyfriend, maybe it was because of the Ikuto trauma.

"Hey Rima?" Amu asked suddenly.

"What?" I answered.

"Why do you want me to go get ice cream with you, Nagi lives closer," Amu said and I blushed unconsciously.

"I don't know, just wanted to hang out with you," I fibbed, well it wasn't a complete lie.

Amu continued to eye me suspiciously, it was making me crack! I cannot believe I'm doing this favor for him, I don't even owe him anything.

"May I get your order?" The voice of the ice cream boy snapped me back into reality.

"U-um, I'll get the vanilla swirl with extra caramel and a dash of sprinkles," I ordered.

"And I'll have the rocky road mix," Amu said.

"Okay, just give me a few seconds," the boy said and went to the back.

"Rima, are you okay, you seem sort of nervous," Amu asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," I answered just as the ice cream guy came back with two cones of ice cream.

I quickly paid and dragged Amu to a nearby bench, just have to hold her off a little longer. As I licked my ice cream, I looked over at Amu to see her gazing into the distance.

"Amu, what's wrong?" I asked.

"On nothing really, I'm just spacing out," Amu smiled and bit into a chocolate chip.

As we ate there I silence, my phone started ringing a soft melody. Amu was curious as I took it out and as his name flashed in black ink.

"Hello, Rima here," I answered.

"I'm ready," his smooth voice echoed over the phone.

"Okay," I said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Amu asked.

"No one important," I said a little too quickly.

"Okay-y-y," Amu dragged the word out.

After we finished out ice cream, I waved good bye to Amu as I headed home. I hope that he'll be careful with her heart.

Amu POV*

Rima was seriously acting strange today, it's like she's helping somebody in a crime. As I waved good bye to my friend, I walk down the street of my familiar neighborhood, the place where I grew up. As I neared the house, I could see the living room illuminated by yellow lights.

"I'm home!" I said as I discarded my shoes at the door.

"Welcome home honey!" Mom said through the kitchen.

I smiled and headed up the stairs, all I wanted was a hot shower to relieve the tension on my back. I yawned and turned on the lights, seeing the white bulbs flash on one after another.

"I'm home everyone!" I said to my Charas.

"Welcome home Amu-chan," Ran said.

I smiled at the energetic girl and went to open the curtains on my sliding glass window. As I slid open the dark veil, my eyes went wide as saucers and my mouth practically dropped to the floor. Right there before my eyes stood the only person I thought had disappeared forever. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**So did you guys like the first chapter? I know it went a little too quickly but I'm writing at one in the morning but I'm putting all my best into this. Thanks you for reading Complications and please review your thoughts and comments!**


	2. The Dance

**Here's the next chapter for Complications. This took me forever to write but I enjoyed every minute of it. I had to go to school registration today, it means summer is going to end soon. Well, to lift my spirits, I wrote an awesome chapter so enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara**

The Dance

I stood there in utter shock, the scene before me was so unbelievable. Ikuto was perched upon the balcony, his violin stood under his feet and Yoru on his shoulders.

"I-I-Ikuto?!" I exclaimed.

"Yo," his honey sweet voice said.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked as he smirked.

"I'm here to visit you idiot," Ikuto said and came near the glass doors that were separating us.

I stared blankly at the boy before me, he looked dazzling. Even though it's been four years, Ikuto didn't look that much different from when he kissed me at the airport except that he grew a bit taller.

"Ikuto," I said and tears came to my eyes.

Ikuto POV*

I sat on Amu's balcony, looking at her purple curtains, why did she change it? It was so boring just waiting but it'll be worth it.

"Ikuto, I'm hungry~nya," Yoru said as he clung to my shoulders.

"Amu will give you something when she returns home," I said and looked at the orange sky.

I waited another 10 minutes before I heard footsteps in Amu's room. A light flickered on and showed a silhouette of my little strawberry, it looked like she grew taller. Amu began to hum a bit as she made her way over to the window, the soft melody sounded familiar. As she pushed the curtains, I could see the shock register on her face.

"I-I-Ikuto?!" She asked in bewilderment.

"Yo," I said as I took in her beautiful.

"W-what are you doing here?" Amu asked.

"I'm here to visit you idiot," I said seductively and came closer to Amu.

She blushed bright red and that's when I took her full image. Amu Hinamori was no longer the short haired girl I saw four years but a beautiful young teenager with waist length pink hair, dark hazel eyes, and a perfect body form. Her chest had grown into a B-cup and she had a look of an hourglass.

"You look beautiful," I smirked and Amu blushed brighter, I was getting to her.

"P-pervert!" She cried.

"Didn't I already explain what a real pervert is Amu?" I said and leaned down a bit to see her eyes.

"Hmph," she huffed.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" I asked with a hint of playful hurt in my voice.

"Whatever," Amu said and slid the door open.

As I looked around the room, I noticed that a lot had change. Instead of pink, the walls had changed into a beautiful shade of creamy violet. Amu's bed was deep purple while her furniture was a spotless white.

"You finally matured huh?" I asked teasingly.

"I just wanted a change," Amu said and sat down on her yellow beanbag chair.

"So how's it going?" I asked as I plopped down on the opposite beanbag.

"Nothing much, just some stuff with school and dancing," Amu answered.

"You dance?!" I asked in disbelief, last I heard, she was still a clumsy klutz.

"I'm not that clumsy you stupid cat!" She cried out and puffed her cheeks.

I smirked and leaned closer to Amu, seeing the dark crimson on her little face. She always looks so cute when she blushes, it made her look even more like a strawberry. As I continued to lean in closer, I noticed a little hole puncture into Amu's earlobes.

"You pierced your ears?" I asked with amusement.

"Yea, it was a birthday gift from Utau," Amu said timidly.

"So where are your earrings?" I asked.

"Over there," I followed Amu's finger to her dresser.

"Hm, good tastes," I commented as I examined her earrings, it was a pair of silver crosses lined with red diamonds and a gray orb in the center.

"Um...thanks?" Her reply came out more as a question.

"Ikuto, I'm hungry~nya," Yoru said again.

"Do you have some food?" I asked.

"Dinnertime is in a few minutes," Amu answered just as a voice echoed up the staircase.

"Amu-chan, dinner is ready!" Amu's little sister called up the stairs.

"Coming Ami!" I heard Amu yell back.

"See you later Amu," I said and laid back on her bed, the mattress was so much softer then before.

"Don't break anything," Amu warned and closed her bedroom door.

I smirked, coming back was a wonderful idea.

Amu POV*

I can't believe that idiot, coming back and not warning me at all. I decided to have talk with him after dinner.

"Amu, come set the table," Mom said.

"Sure thing," I replied and placed four bowls on the table with the usual forks and spoons.

Dinner consisted of hot rice with meatballs and vegetables. Ami kept whining about not wanting to eat her green beans while I silently scanned the kitchen for some spare food.

"Amu honey, are you okay?" Dad asked. "You seem to be zoning out."

"I-I'm fine, I just want to think about stuff," I answered quickly and ate a bite of rice.

After dinner, I washed the dishes as everybody else went out to the living room to watch some variety shows. Thank the heavens that it was my turn to wash the dishes since it'll cause less of a commotion when I take a few bags of chips upstairs.

"You're late," Ikuto said while tuning his violin.

"Whatever and stop lounging on my bed!" I said and tossed him a bag of onion rings.

"I'm always here, get used to it Amu," he purred and ripped open the bag.

I huffed and sat down on the floor right underneath Ikuto's legs. I wonder how I should bring up his trip and stuff, maybe it would be awkward for him to talk about finding his father?

"Amu...," Ikuto said in a serious tone.

"W-what?" I asked nervously.

"These chips taste bad," he flat toned and I comically fell over.

"Geez, then take the shrimp chips," I said and tossed him a red plastics bag.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"So how was your search?" I asked, better now than later.

"What, about my father?"

"Yea," I answered.

"Well...," Ikuto started and I feared for the worst.

"I found him living in England," Ikuto said and smirked.

My face instantly brighten and I smiled.

"Congrats, you found your father!" I cried and hugged him.

"So you hug people when they make an accomplishment?" I could hear the teasing in Ikuto's voice and I got defensive.

"Don't flatter yourself," I huffed.

Ikuto smirked and ruffled my hair, his hand felt so warm...

"Oh yea, he wants to meet you," Ikuto said dismissively.

"Meet me?" I asked in surprise.

"I told him bout you and stuff," Ikuto shrugged.

I was really flattered but shocked, why did Ikuto's father want to meet me?

"So when can you come to England?" Ikuto asked.

"E-England?" I almost yelled, I though his dad would fly over to Japan.

"What else?" Ikuto said and rolled his eyes.

"U-um...summer break maybe?" I answered.

"That's like half a year away Amu!" Ikuto said, he sounded frustrated.

"Well, I have school unlike you."

"Fine, we leave on the first day of summer."

"Fine."

The Next Day*

The phone rang while I was putting on my knee socks, Ikuto was sound alseep on my bed, lazy cat.

"Hello?" I whispered while combing my hair.

"Hey Amu, why are you whispering?" Kukai's voice came through the speakers.

"Kukai, what are you doing calling me at 7:30 in the morning?" I asked.

"Oh, Utau wants to talk to you at school today," Kukai said.

"Then why won't she call me on her phone?" I asked suspiciously.

"Her phone was broken," Kukai said, he sounded tired.

"Well, okay, I'll meet her later," I said and hung up, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Who was that?" A voice called and I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"I-Ikuto?! I blushed bright red.

He must've heard me talking on the phone and woke up. I blushed as I felt his hot breath on my ear. I could see Ikuto's reflection in the mirror, he looked so cute with his hair all over the place.

"What's wrong Amu?" He whispered seductively.

"Idiot," I bonked him on the head playfully.

"Harsh," he grumbled and went to fall face first on the bed.

"I'm going to school now, behave yourself," I said and walked downstairs.

School*

"Hey Utau!" I smiled and waved cheerily at the blond standing by the school gates.

"Good morning Amu," she smirked.

"You know something," I accused immediately.

"Who me?" She blinked her eyes innocently.

"Whatever, so why did you need to see me?" I asked.

"Don't you know the Spring Dance is coming up Amu?!" Utau exclaimed.

"Spring Dance?" I asked dumbfounded, _this_ was what Utau wanted to talk to me about, a dumb dance?

"Yes, the time where you can dance the night away with your lover," Utau said dreamily.

"So how does this concern me?" I asked, I didn't have a lover and not a whole lot of patience either.

"We have to go shopping!" Utau said and rolled her eyes like I was some clueless moron.

"I don't even have a date Utau," I said.

"Go with Tadase or Ikuto," Utau sighed.

"You knew!" I cried, I knew there was something behind that smug look yesterday.

"Of course dummy, he's my brother, I would be the first person he contacts if he returns," Utau said to me.

"Geez," I said.

"So we'll meet after school!" Utau said and dashed off.

"That idiot, I told you I didn't have a date," I sighed and went to class.

In Class*

"Rima," I said.

"W-what?" Rima asked with a hint of guiltiness in her voice.

"You had something to do with it didn't you?" I asked suspiciously.

"What?" Rima said nervously.

"The return of Ikuto," I said.

"U-umm...," Rima fidgeted with her long blond hair.

"I knew it!" I accused.

"Fine but I only distracted you," Rima confessed.

"Why did you tell me?" I asked.

"Ikuto told me to keep it a secret," Rima answered.

"You people," I sighed exasperatedly and smiled.

As I wrote notes in my notebook, I could see Ren stealing looks at me from time to time. I blushed unconsciously and Rima took notice, she began glaring at Ren.

"Rima, what are you doing?" I hissed under my breath.

"Nothing, go back to work," she hissed back and continued to glare at Ren.

"Miss Hinamori and Miss Mashiro, please stop the chit chat," Nikaido-sensei said.

"Sorry," I mumbled and the rest of class went without another disturbance.

After School*

Utau was late. I've been waiting here for ten minutes and still no sign of my blond friend.

"Hey Amu," somebody came towards me.

"Oh hey Ren!" I said cheerily.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Just waiting for a friend, you?" I asked.

"Just going home," he smiled, his white teeth gleamed brightly.

"Amu!" I heard Utau voice.

Utau sprinted up to me, a bag over her shoulders, she was wearing normal clothes instead if her usual dance gear. Recognition dawned on Ren as I saw his face brighten up more.

"Aren't you Hoshina Utau?" He asked.

"Yea, what are you doing with Amu?" Utau asked suspiciously, she seems to have a sudden dislike to Ren.

"Just talking to her, you know each other?"

"Yea," Utau answered.

"Cool, I'll be going home now, bye Amu!" Ren waved and I smiled back.

Utau practically dragged me away from Ren, she seems to be troubled.

"What's wrong Utau?" I asked.

"That guy has a major crush on you but you have Ikuto-niisan and Tadese," Utau said and I blushed.

"W-we're just friends!" I cried.

"Yea," Utau said sarcastically and pulled me into the mall.

While we were in the fancy clothes department, Utau made me try on various dresses. I was currently in the dressing room trying on a black satin dress that showed off my curves. I didn't understand why Utau didn't want me to hang around Ren, he was just a friend.

"Hurry up Amu!" Utau said impatiently.

"Alright alright," I said and stepped through the red velvet curtains.

"Hm, this doesn't suit you, try this one," Utau said and shoved another dress into my arms.

"I don't think it'll work Utau," I said tiredly.

As I was talking, I saw something out of the corner if my eyes. Stashed in the corner was a beautiful dress that matched me so much, it was perfect.

"Utau, how about that one?" I quickly took it out of the rack.

"Oh my god it's perfect," Utau squealed.

I has to admit it _was_ perfect.

After Utau chose a dress for herself, we went to a ramen shop. Utau ordered extra firm noodles with extra toppings. This brought back that memory from four years ago, time goes by fast.

"So who're you taking to the dance?" Utau said as she ate a mushroom.

"I don't know, you were the one that dragged me to the mall," I replied.

"Hm, how about Tadase?" She asked.

"I think someone already asked him," I answered.

"Ikuto?" Utau said with a bit of jealousy.

"He can't, he's on college level Utau," I said and took a sip of water.

"So? He has time."

"I'll ask Ren," I said and received a harsh glare from Utau.

"Ask...Ikuto," she said icily and I shivered a bit.

I didn't understand it at all and decided not to push my luck. Utau went back to eating and I just stared at the floating noodles in my bowl. We finished up and paid for out meal, I felt stuffed.

"Remember the dance is in one week," Utau said and walked towards her house.

I sighed and walked towards my house, looking at my shopping bag. I can't believe that I just bought a dress that I'll never use at all. Smiling at my foolishness, I unlocked the front door and walked to my room. Ikuto was lounging on my white beanbag and reading a manga.

"Whatcha got there Amu?" Su asked.

"U-um it's a dress I got with Utau," I answered and eyed Ikuto, he seems to be oblivious to our conversation.

"What's the occasion?" Ran asked.

"A dance at my school," I answered and felt Ikuto move a bit to lean on his other arm.

"Who's your date?" Miki looked up from her drawing.

"I don't really know," I answered truthfully and opened to throw the bag inside.

"So you got a dress and no date...that stupid~nya," Yoru said and flew lazily around the room."

"Whatever," I said and went to take a shower.

As the steam rose from the floor, I kept thinking about the dance, why didn't Ikuto react or anything? A blush came up as I though about him, his perfect midnight eyes that can pierce your sou-

"Amu-chan, hurry up," someone banged on the bathroom door.

"Give me a minute!" I said and turned off the water.

Quickly wrapping myself in my white towel, I opened the door to release hot steam into the hall.

"Are you satisfied?" I asked.

"Yup!" Ami said and bounded into the bathroom.

Grumbling to myself, I trudged to my room clad only in my towel. Ikuto was lying in the bed as I entered, he seemed to be asleep. I quietly walked to my closet and took out my orange striped pajama. I let the towel fall and putted on my underwear. Just when I closed my bra, I heard a voice that will never leave my nightmares.

"Pretty bold to change in front of me like that," Ikuto said, I could practically hear the smirk in his tone.

"P-pervert, look somewhere else!" I cried and covered myself with the oversized pajama shirt.

"Says the girl whose practically naked," Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Hmph," I said and quickly pulled up my pants and buttoned my shirt.

It was pretty awkward now since Ikuto saw me half naked so I stalled. I cleaned the dresser, sorted my socks, combed my hair twice as long, and fidgeted with my nails.

"Amu-chan, I'm tired," Ran yawned.

"R-right, time for bed," I said and turned off the lights.

I slowly got into bed and laid next to Ikuto, my face reaching his neck. I felt extremely embarrassed and I turned away from him to stare at the floor.

"What's wrong Amu?" His voice whispered in my ear as he pulled me closer it his body.

"N-nothing," I said as my back made contact with Ikuto's stomach.

"Really?" He purred in my ears.

"Yes, now let go of me you perverted cat!" I hissed.

"But I just got back, don't you miss me Amu?" Ikuto said and licked my ear.

"Kya!" I shrieked and would've fell off the bed if Ikuto didn't held my stomach firmly.

I could hear that stupid idiot laughed under his breath and that ticked me off. I rolled over so I could face him but was caught off guard as I saw his eyes look deeply at me.

"W-what?" I asked while turning redder.

"Nothing, just looking at how beautiful you are," Ikuto smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I huffed and looked down at his collarbone.

"So what's really bothering you?" Ikuto's voice became softer.

"The dance," I mumbled into the blanket.

"You're worried about finding a date?" Ikuto chuckled.

"Whatever," I said and snuggled into my pillow.

"I'll be your date," Ikuto whispered.

"You can't, you're an adult," I said and rolled my eyes.

"I'll still come," Ikuto said and I blushed for the 20th time that night.

"Stupid cat," I said and Ikuto smirked.

For the rest of the night, Ikuto hugged me while claiming that I was still his little heater. It felt like that time with Easter where they poisoned Ikuto's violin, it made me smile at how far we've come.

"Good night Ikuto," I said and fell asleep in his arms.

The Next Morning*

Today was a good day, that much I can tell because it was finally Saturday. I snuggled in my bed, it felt incredibly warm. As I tossed a bit, I felt something shift in front of me, that thing also groaned a bit. I opened my eyes and realized my face was pressed up against someone's chest or more specifically...Ikuto's chest. Heat rushed to my cheeks as I realized he was awake.

"W-w-what," I stammered.

"Good morning sunshine," Ikuto said.

"P-pervert!" I yelped and fell off the bed, my head hitting the hard floor with a thud.

I could hear Ikuto chuckle as I rubbed my sore head, this was not as good of a morning as it originally was.

"You seem to be happy today," Ikuto smirked.

"Yea," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

I stood up and smoothed the wrinkles on my pajama. Ikuto was still smirking at me even though I chose to ignore him. It was still too early outside to go anywhere so I stayed in my room.

"I'm bored," Ikuto complained.

"Deal with it," I said and went back to doing my homework.

As I was finishing up my paper for history, Utau texted me.

**Utau: Amu, remember to get a date for the dance next Saturday.**

**Me: Can't I just come alone?**

**Utau: No, bring Ikuto.**

**Me: No way-I'll come.**

**Utau: Huh?**

Ikuto snatched my phone and typed something. Since he was taller than me, I couldn't text Utau back and apologize.

"Didn't I say I'll come with you Amu?" Ikuto said and snapped the phone shut.

"No you can't," I said.

"And why not?" Ikuto asked and came closer.

"B-because y-you're too old," I said and blushed.

"No matter what you say, I _will_ come to that dance with you Amu," Ikuto pinned me against the wall and smirked.

"I-idiot," I said and that stupid cat kissed my cheeks.

"W-what was that for?" I asked in surprise.

"Nothing," Ikuto playfully said and went back to lying on the bed.

"Boys," I mumbled, I'll never understand them.

A Week Later*

"Stop fidgeting," Utau said as she pinned something on my hair.

Tonight was the Spring Dance, the most unimportant event in my life. I was irritated, I really wanted to stay home and watch the new movies on TV but no, Utau had came to my house to make sure I was ready.

"There," Utau said as she backed up.

"Can we go now?" I asked and stood up, the heels already making my feet blister.

"We have to do the makeup Amu," Utau rolled her eyes and brought me over to my vanity mirror, the white paint gleams softly.

While I fumed, I noticed that Utau was using blush, lipstick, eyeliner, and eyeshadow, she looked so professional. After a few minutes of bustling, Utau stepped back and admired her masterpiece.

"You look beautiful," she said and smirked.

"Don't I always?" I said sarcastically and smiled.

"Whatever, look at yourself."

When I faced the mirrors, I saw a completely different person. My hair was tied up in an intricate twist bun, bits of my hair curled and angled to rest softly on my shoulders. My face had completely changed from a plain girl into a lady with beautiful mascara and bronze eyeshadow.

"Wow," I gasped and noticed Utau behind me.

"I know right? I thought the lipstick was too much so I wiped it off and coated it with lip gloss instead," Utau bragged and patted my shoulder blade.

"Come on, Ikuto and Kukai isn't going to wait forever you know," Utau dragged me towards the driveway.

"Wait, Ikuto is seriously going to the dance?!" I asked in shock.

"Yea, didn't he tell you this Amu?" Utau said.

"He did but I though he was kidding," I replied, apparently not.

"Please, that boy is head over heels for you Amu," Utau rolled her eyes and I blushed.

When Utau opened the front door, I saw Ikuto and Kukai waiting by a red sports car, clad in black tuxedos with white striped ties. Ikuto looked so mature unlike last night when he was only wearing jeans and a black button down shirt.

"Wow," I said for the second time that night.

Ikuto POV*

I could see the light streaming out from Amu's windows and two shadows. I drove over here with Kukai 10 minutes ago because Utau said she wanted to carpool instead of going separately, I didn't understand why because she has three different cars stashed in her garage.

"Man I'm bored," Kukai complained, he looked extremely uncomfortable in his suit.

"Suck it up, you're a high schooler aren't you?" I snapped, the humid air was driving me nuts.

"What's your deal?" Kukai snapped back, seems like he hates it too.

"The heat is killing me and those girls are taking more than "five minutes"," I said and turned around to face the streets.

"Whatever," Kukai replied and started to play with a loose string on the hem of his sleeve.

After another excruciating 20 minutes, the door busted open. Utau was dragging Amu by the arm, almost yanking her out the door.

"Wow Utau," Kukai complimented his girlfriend.

I saw Utau blush, she had on a purple cocktail dress with a pearl necklace, her hair was tied into a French braid. On the other hand, Amu left me speechless. My little strawberry wasn't wearing her "Cool & Spicy" clothes but was wearing a pink dress that cascaded down to her ankles. The street lights shone on her Amu's face, illuminating her beautiful pale face, looks like Utau went all out with the makeup.

"You look beautiful Amu," I said into her ear.

"S-shut up you perverted cat," I heard her retort and chuckled, even though she looked like a princess, she's still as snarky as ever.

"Come on, Ikuto you drive," Utau ordered and dragged Kukai into the backseat with her.

"After you princess," I said all gentleman-like and opened the passenger door for a blushing Amu.

"Hmph," she huffed and bunched up her dress, the lace wrapped itself around the orange bracelet on Amu's delicate wrist.

"Shouldn't you we wearing a jacket? Your dress IS strapless you know," I commented.

"I'll survive," Amu answered and motioned for me to close her door.

On the way to Seiko High which by the way was in the total opposite direction of Seiyo Elementary School, Amu stayed silent, watching the passing scenery. It was too dark to tell but I think Utau was making out with Kukai in the back, it was totally annoying to hear Utau moan every once in a while.

"You two, get a room," I hollered.

"You're just jealous cause you don't have a girlfriend," Utau said.

"Doesn't mean I have to watch you two," I rolled my eyes and sped up.

"Whatever," Utau retorted back.

The rest of the ride was quiet except for the occasional cough from Amu, she looked paler than usual. When I parked the car, we were already half an hour late for the dance, I could hear the music blasting through the ballroom doors.

"Come on," I unbuckled my seat belt and helped Amu out of the car, she looked even more pale in the light.

As I walked through the while marble floor, Amu made no sound even though she was wearing heels. There was something off about Amu, her body temperature was extremely high yesterday when I cuddled her, I though it was the summer heat but her hand still felt blazing hot.

"Is the air conditioner on?" I asked Utau who was happy as can be, holding hands with Kukai.

"Yea, this school is practically freezing," Utau said and eyed me with a questioning look like she knew something was wrong.

"Okay," I replied.

As we entered the dance, I was blinded by a chandelier, that thing was like another sun. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed the walls were lined with huge windows, there was barely any room to fit concrete in. The ballroom was round with little designs on the white floors, a buffet table sat in the corner.

"I love this song!" Utau squealed as she dragged a surprised Kukai onto the dance floor.

"Hey wanna dance?" I asked.

"Please, as if I'd dance with you," Amu rolled her eyes.

"Somebody is snippy tonight," I mumbled loud enough for Amu to hear but no one else.

"Whatever, I'm getting a drink," Amu said and walked elegantly over to get a glass of dark red liquid, probably cherry punch or something.

"Want one?" Amu asked when I came over.

"What's that?" I asked, the closer I got, the more the red liquid looks like fresh blood.

"It's wine," Amu answered and handed me a glass.

"You guys drink _wine_ at a dance party?" I asked and twirled the soft liquid around.

"We're classy that way," Amu smiled and took a tentative sip.

As the dance continued, Amu began to loosen up. She would make me dance with her for a couple of slow songs and then eat cheesed mushrooms when fast songs came on. Towards the end while I was dancing with Amu, I spotted a blond guy with dark eyes coming straight to us, he was wearing a light gray tux.

"Can I help you?" I asked, I hated this guy immediately.

"Who might you be?" The guy asked me and eyed Amu whose face was pressed against my chest, blocking her view of the guy.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi," I answered.

"Ren Hiroki, a classmate of Amu here," Ren pointed to Amu.

"What business do you have with her?" I almost growled.

"I wanted to ask her for the last dance," he said and that irked me so much.

"Sorry, she's my date tonight," I answered, Ren seemed taken aback.

"So you're her boyfriend?" Ren stilled looked slightly shocked.

"Not yet," I answered and flashed him my signature smirk.

"Cool, see you later then," Ren said and went back to wherever he came from.

"Who was that?" I asked Amu, I knew she heard the whole conversation.

"A classmate I sit next to," Amu left it at that.

Deciding not to push her yet, I slowly dance to the last song, feeling Amu's soft breathe on my neck. As the last note ended, I hugged Amu close.

"I love you," I whispered and felt her go stiff.

**So that's it, I tried not to end it in a cliffhanger but I don't know if I did a good job of it. Anyways, since school is starting, I might be slower on updating but I'll try my very best. Thanks to everyone who are reading this, I love you guys!**


	3. Influenza

**Hey readers, this is the third chapter for my story. I just wanted to remind you to forget about the Charas going back inside their egg and Utau didn't use the Black Diamond song for evil, that is all. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short chapter I thought up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara any way.**

Influenza

I woke up and felt extremely hot, it was like being in an overheated sauna on a summer day. Popping one eye open, I looked around to see that I was in my room and wearing my pajamas instead of the dress from the night before. I kicked the blankets away, feeling the cold morning air hit me as soft sunlight streamed through the closed windows.

"Amu honey, it's time to wake up," Mom's voice echoed up the stairs.

I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came except for a few coughs. Wanting to not let Mom worry, I tried to walk downstairs but was hit with a headache as soon as I sat upright. Hearing no response, Mom walked up the staircase, turned the knob on my bedroom door and came in.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Mom exclaimed when she saw my current state.

"N-nothing," I said hoarsely and fell back onto my pillow as a wave of exhaustion hit me.

I heard footsteps and a cold pair of hands placed itself onto my burning forehead. For the next few minutes, I heard some rustling and the squeak of the bedroom door, maybe Mom went back downstairs to do her own business.

"Amu," Ami's voice said through the doorway.

"Hey Ami," I smiled weakly and went back to closing my eyes.

"Ami," I heard Mom whisper something to her ears.

"Will do Mom," Ami said and dashed off, her loud footsteps echoing throughout the house.

I heard soft movements and felt something cold touch my forehead. Flinching at the sudden change in temperature, I opened my eyes to see Mom's worried expression.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You're sick Amu, probably the 24 hour flu," Mom answered and shifted the cold object which I noticed was an ice pack.

"Mom!" Ami piped up and ran into the bedroom.

"Yes honey?" Mom turned her head to look at Ami.

"Dad said yes as long as Amu doesn't go anywhere," Ami chirped and I gave her a questioning look.

"Splendid, go change then," Mom smiled and stood up.

"Mom, what's this about?" I asked.

"We're going to visit your relatives today to let you rest in peace Amu," Mom answered as she wrapped the blanket around me.

"So I'll be home alone?" I asked, that didn't seem like a bad idea actually.

"I'll go call your friends over so they can keep you company," Mom said and picked my phone.

As she flipped through the contacts, her expression became quirky like she didn't understand something. She continued to scroll down, I realized something...I have Utau's number on it! I panicked, what would Mom think when she finds out that I hang around a famous pop star?!

"Wait Mom, I'll call them for you," I quickly said which I regretted once I felt a searing headache.

"Are you sure honey?" Mom looked over at me and frowned.

"Yea, I can text them," I said and Mom handed the pink phone over to me.

I sighed in relief as the bedroom door closed, I was safe. Quickly looking through my contacts, I decided not to call anybody since I didn't want to infect them with my flu.

After about another hour of sleep, I woke up to hear the garage door open, the sound vibrated through the house. A car could be heard driving off and everything became quiet again. While I was sleeping, it seemed like Mom left me some medicine and a note telling me to go eat something once I felt better. Shifting onto my side, I stared at the balcony door, the curtains shaded out the bright light outside, it reminded me of a rainy day. Suddenly, my phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Amu?" A voice said from the other line.

"Hey Nagi, what's up?" I asked, my voice sounded so frail right now.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Nagi asked.

"Nothing, it's just the 24 hour flu," I answered and laid my head back down the pillow.

"Are you alright? Let me ask Rima to come over," Nagi said and I bolted up causing another headache.

"I'm fine Nagi, I just need some sleep," I said and rubbed my head.

"If that's what you want Amu," Nagi's voice trailed off, he seemed uncertain.

"Yes, I have to go back to sleep now, bye Nagi," I said quickly.

"Bye Amu," Nagi's reluctant voice said and I hung up.

I wondered why Nagi called, it's not like him to suddenly do that. Deciding to ponder the question another time, I drifted off to sleep.

As I dreamt, I suddenly felt hotter, it felt like somebody was rapidly puffing hot air into my ears. Feeling the heat rise, I mumbled something incoherent and opened my bloodshot eyes only to stare at two round midnight blue orbs.

"Gah!" I exclaimed and backed against the wall.

"You should've seen the look on your face Amu," Ikuto smirked and I glared at him.

"What are you doing here Ikuto, I was sleeping," I said and clutched a pillow to my chest.

"Utau called me and said you didn't go out today," Ikuto replied and sat down on my bed and talking up more space.

"I'm sick okay?!" I said frustratedly, my mind was in a jumble right now.

"I bet it's because you didn't wear a coat for your _strapless_ dress yesterday," Ikuto emphasized the word.

"Well if you didn't agree to take me to the dance, I wouldn't be in this mess!" I retorted back, my vision was getting blurrier.

"Whatever, go back to sleep, you look like a train wreck," Ikuto said and tucked me into bed.

I huffed and buried my face in the purple blanket, it looked like the ice pack on my head melted into a puddle of warm water.

"Would you mind?" I asked and pointed to the water.

"Sure," Ikuto smiled and kissed my forehead and left me to get even redder.

As I lay in bed, I looked at my whitewashed ceiling, the intricate little golden designs shone brightly in the sunlight, it took me a whole summer to paint that. I continued to sulk, Ikuto was right to tell me to bring a coat, it was freezing yesterday.

"Here," Ikuto came back with a pack of fresh iced and a bowl of warm chicken soup.

"Did you make that?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course not, your Mom must've made it," Ikuto said and placed the steaming bowl on my nightstand table, the steam whipped around.

"Thanks Ikuto," I smiled gratefully as I sat up on my elbows.

"Want me to feed you?" Ikuto smirked devilishly.

"I can feed myself," I said indignantly and began to blow on the hot soup.

As I ate in silence, Ikuto perched on the side of my bed, his eyes were full of concern. When I finished, I asked Ikuto to hand me a glass of water and the two Tylenol pills on the table which he grudgingly obliged since I was sick.

"Ikuto, why are you here exactly?" I asked once I swallowed.

"To check up on you," Ikuto replied.

"And...?" I prompted.

"I had nothing to do," he answered and smirked.

I rolled my eyed playfully, he was still the same old Ikuto even though so much time had passed. When the medicine took effect, I began to feel drowsy and my visions blurred.

"Go to sleep," Ikuto said and patted my head.

"How do I know you won't try anything funny?" I accused and earned a chuckle from him.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything _after_ until we're married," Ikuto whispered in my ear and that was the last thing I heard until I blacked out.

Later*

"Amu, we're home!" Mom's voice called as the front doors unlocked.

I immediately sat up and was glad to see the headache was gone. Looking briefly around my room, I saw no sign of Ikuto, it seemed he mastered the skills of being a ninja.

"Amu, are you feeling better honey?" Mom came into my room.

"Yea, I think the headache is gone," I smiled.

Mom came over and placed her warm hand in my forehead and smiled at seeing my temperature dropped. Ami was at the doorway, she had a smirk on her face for some odd reason.

"You seem to be better," Ami commented and came over, she was wearing a light blue sundress with her hair tied into twin braids.

"Yea," I said and ruffled her hair.

"Can you walk and eat properly?" Mom continued to check me for any other symptoms.

"I don't know, just woke up," I mumbled and realized I was in my sweaty pajamas all day.

"Take a hot bath and come downstairs okay?" Mom sighed when she saw I had a healthy color to my face.

"Sure Mom," I said and stood up, my legs wobbled slightly but I could walk.

I went over to my closet and took out a new pair of pajamas which was chalky blue and covered in bubbles.

"Amu-chan, are you okay~desu?" Su floated over and landed on my shoulders.

"Yea, I think it was 12 hours thing," I replied as Su breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gosh Amu, you worried us," Ran said.

"Well, you worried us until Ikuto came over," Miki said slyly and went back to her drawing.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked and blushed deeply.

"It means you like him enough to accept his company when you're sick," Miki answered.

"You DID reject all the others," Su implied.

"Yea, I think Ikuto is the special one here," Ran cheered mischievously.

"W-whatever," I said and stomped to the bathroom, my head was clearing up.

As hot water ran down my hair, I thought about what Ran had said. Did I really make Ikuto an exception to seeing me in my worst moments? Sighing, I turned off the water and stepped out onto the white fluffy bathroom mat, my towel wrapped tightly around me. I brushed my wet hair and put on my clothes. Even though in still felt a light headed, I was glad that I recovered quickly.

"Amu!" Ami cried when I stepped downstairs, the smelled of food wafted through the kitchen doors.

"Hey Ami," I said and smiled, she grew up to be quite cute.

"Play with me," Ami demanded and pointed over to the TV.

"Guitar Hero?" I asked skeptically, I though Ami outgrown that game already.

"Yup!" She grinned and handed me a red guitar that was connected to an amplifier.

"Okay, one, two, one two three four!" Ami exclaimed and music notes started to appear.

It was a relatively easy song to play to since I was addicted to that game for a year since it came out. Ami had a smile on her face as she sang into the microphone, it reminded me of when she was little.

"Amu, Ami, dinner is ready," Mom came out, she was wearing a white frilly apron.

As I sat down to dinner, I could hear a loud thud upstairs like something was knocked over. Horror struck my face as I realized what happened, Ikuto was back!

"Amu, what was that?" Mom asked suspiciously, I think she just an idea what was going on.

"Nothing Mom, maybe it's the wind, I left the windows open," I quickly said.

"You shouldn't open a window when you're sick," Dad intervened.

"Sorry Dad," I said and finished up my rice, wiping down the soy sauce on my lips.

Once I finished, I excused myself and dashed up the stairs, my long pink hair whipping against my face. Just as I suspected, Ikuto was sleeping on my bed, his tail swishing softly. I noticed a knocked over lamp, the white shade was partially ripped and the bulb was cracked, that careless cat.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?" I hissed quietly.

"Nothing, it was too cold on the roof," Ikuto mumbled and rolled onto his side.

"You were on the roof?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Your parents were home," Ikuto replied and opened one eye.

"Whatever," I huffed and went to brush my hair.

Once I had my hair tied into a ponytail, I made my way over to my bed, feeling Heat emitting from Ikuto's body once I touched the mattress.

"Ikuto, I need to ask you something," I said and looked at the sleeping guy next to me.

"What?" He asked with his eyes shut.

"Were you serious when you said you love me?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course," he answered so causally that it made me blush harder.

"Whatever you perverted cat," I huffed and drew the blanket over my head.

As I listened to my own heartbeat, I became extremely aware of someone touching my back. Breathing quickly, I snuck a glance behind me to see Ikuto, he was staring at me.

"W-what?" I asked with a flushed face.

"What's your answer Amu?" Ikuto's melodic voice said, it made a shiver run down my spine.

"I-I don't know," I said, my feelings were jumbled right now.

"Guess I'll have to try harder then," Ikuto smirked.

"Go to sleep you cat," I said and snuggled into Ikuto's warm chest, it'll felt like a ball of heat.

"Good night Amu," Ikuto whispered and stroked my hair.

**And another chapter ends. I really wanted Amuto to spend some alone time together to bond so this chapter was born. If you guys want any prefered scenes, just comment your request and I'll try to smush it into the story. Thanks to everyone who are reading my story, I love you guys very much!**


	4. The Sister

**Okay, so here's the next chapter for Complications. I'm sorry I haven't updated for the longest time but I was totally hooked on watching Death Note, I thought the ending was terrible but you'll have to watch to find out ^_^. Aside from my rambling, I would like to thank everyone for reading this far, I'm just an amateur after all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters except for the Hiroki siblings.**

The Sister

"Amu, wake up," a deep voice filled my ears.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled in reply and rolled over to fall face first onto the floor.

"Amu-chan, are you okay!" Ran panicked and flew over to me.

"Yea but why was I on the end of the bed?!" I said irritably.

"Because you were pulling me over to your side to cuddle with me," a honey sweet voice echoed through the room.

"I-Ikuto?" I asked in surprise as the previous night came flooding back to me.

"Good morning Amu," Ikuto said and smirked.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping at your own place?" I snapped.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Ikuto mumbled.

"Of course I did you idiot, I fell on the floor!" I yelled and rubbed my sore head.

Ikuto chuckled as I stood up, it was time to go to school anyways. Quickly grabbing my uniform and clips, I rushed to the bathroom to shower. As I tied the last clip on my hair, Ikuto had already woken up and got dressed...wait, GOT DRESSED?!

"Ikuto, did you sleep naked?!" I exclaimed I horror and embarrassment.

"No, I just slept with my shirt off since you were complaining about being too cold," Ikuto said with a coy smile.

"P-pervert, when did I ever say that?!" I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Amu, you're late for school~desu," Su flew over to land on my backpack.

"Crap, I gotta jet," I said and dashed out the door.

Rima POV*

As I stepped onto school property, my phone beeped to signal a text.

**Ikuto: Hey Rima**

**Me: What do you want Tsukiyomi?**

**Ikuto: Is Amu busy after school today?**

**Me: No, she's only busy on Fridays**

**Ikuto: Thanks**

The conversation ended and I snapped my phone shut. Students were streaming in through the gates, they were all talking about Ren Hiroki, the new transfer student. I rolled my eyes and continued walking until I heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning Rima!" Amu smiled and walked over to me, her uniform was perfect as usual, not a wrinkle in sight.

"Seriously, how did you turn from airhead into a perfectionist?" I asked and looked at her beautiful silk jacket.

"I don't know, guess I changed along the way," Amu shrugged and smiled, her pony tail was bouncing gently.

"So how are things with Ikuto?" I asked which caused Amu to turn beet red.

"U-um, better than expected I guess," Amu answered and rubbed her neck unconsciously.

"Amu, Rima!" Yaya's voice echoed throughout the campus.

"Stop being so loud Yaya!" I snapped and Amu just smiled nervously.

"Geez," she answered as she skidded to a stop.

"So what is it Yaya?" Amu asked the hyperactive girl.

"Guess what?! Ren Hiroki's little sister is coming after school, I hear she's a famous model!" Yaya squealed.

"That's...um...great I guess," Amu answered and looked at me.

"Yea, come one," I said in a flat tone and dragged Amu into class.

Amu POV*

As Rima dragged me through the crowded hallway, I reflected on what Yaya had said. I can't believe Ren's sister could be a model, no wonder Ren looked so handsome.

"Amu, what's wrong, you've been quiet for the last five minutes," Rima asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how Ren's sister is a super model, it makes sense since Ren is so handsome," I answered and Rima gave me a surprised look.

"Handsome?" Rima repeated.

"Well, not as handsome as Ikuto," I said and then blushed at the comment.

"Oh...so you think IKUTO is the handsomest of all guys?" Rima smirked.

"I-I didn't say that!" I said and blushed deeper.

"Whatever," Rima returned to her serious self and opened the classroom door.

It was too early for anybody to be in class so it was a surprise to see Ren sitting in his seat, a book propped opening front of his face. As soon as he heard Rima's sound of disgust towards him, his head shot up.

"Good morning Amu," he smiled, his teeth were dazzlingly white.

"Good morning Ren," I smiled politely and took my seat.

Rima continued to ignore Ren and sat down, it seemed like her disdain towards him had increased. An awkward silence filled the room as the clock ticked silently, when was class ever going to start?!

"Rima, can I borrow a piece of paper?" I asked and turned to see her looking through her notebook.

"Sure," she replied and ripped out a blank piece of paper and handed over to me.

"Thanks," I answered and took out my pencil.

I sat there for about ten seconds until I started scribbling madly, the words were flying out of my hands. As I reached the middle half the page, I felt someone staring at me.

"Gah!" I shrieked in surprise as I turned and saw Rima's face only centimeters from my own.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"What are you writing?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's directions," I answered.

"For what?" She continued to lean over my shoulder.

"It's a secret," I smirked and folded the paper.

"Meanie," Rima returned to her seat and pouted.

I smiled and wrote my name in the piece of folded paper. As I slid the note into my backpack, Ren spoke to me.

"Hey Amu?" He said.

"Yea Ren?" I answered and sat back up.

"Are you busy after school?" He asked cautiously.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Can you come meet my sister then?" Ren looked at me all serious like.

"I guess," I shrugged.

"Great, she'll be arriving ten minutes after school lets out," Ren's mood brightened immensely.

"Kay," I smiled and turned to see Rima's death glare.

"What?" I asked as the bell rang.

Ikuto's POV*

I sat on a pole and swayed my tail lazily, it was such a slow day. Amu's school was so boring even though they're loaded. I've been waiting here for three hours, THREE!

"Ikuto, I'm bored~nya," Yoru complained.

"Go do something by yourself then," I answered.

"Why are you even doing this~nya," Yoru asked and sat down at the top of my head.

"I'm bored I guess and Rima texted me that something was going to happen today four hours ago," I answered, I bet she was texting in class.

"I'm still bored~nya," Yoru clung to my hair and started swaying back and forth like he was some Nascar race driver.

"I'll play to pass the time," I said and grabbed my violin, it was attached to a electric wire.

I stood up, and tested the wind, it was blowing straight towards Amu's school. After tuning the violins bit, I took my pose and started playing a slow song. As the song progressed, I heard some clattering near the front side the school, maybe somebody fell down.

"Ikuto, look~nya!" Yoru pointed to an open window.

Clustering to the windows, some kids were staring at me with wide eyes. I smirked until I noticed someone. Rima was standing at the front, she had a bored look on her face but she stuck up her middle finger. I smirked, I had to admit that the girl did have spunk, she reminded me of Amu.

"Hey Rima," I waved at the blond girl.

I earned no response from her but did see all the girls swoon. I yawned then, I felt really stiff, it must've been when Amu laid uncomfortably on my arm last night. Right at that moment, Rima's eyes shot wide open as she whipped her head around to face what must've been the classroom door. I didn't see what happened after that because I hear Utau's voice.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, get your ass down here right now!" She yelled, Utau still looked the same except for her height, she was tall enough so that she reached my chin.

"Hey Utau," I smirked once I jumped down.

"What do think you're doing up there?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing geez," I said and look towards the open window again, this time Amu was there.

"Hey, listen to me when I'm talking to you Ikuto!" Utau said and dragged me by the ear to a building that was labeled "Dance Hall".

"Hey, not the ear!" I complained, she knew my ears were sensitive.

"Then come willingly!" She said and closed the doors, locking me into my doomed fate of listening to my little sister.

Amu POV*

When I came back from the bathroom, everybody was clustered to the windows. I didn't have any ideas what was going on so I called Rima, she was probably the one at the window first.

"Rima, you there?" I asked.

"Amu!" Rima's panicked voice reached my ears as I saw my blond friend spring out of the crowd, she covered my eyes with her hands.

"What are you doing?!" I said.

"N-nothing," she replied and turned me to face the door.

"What's going on Rima?" I asked.

"Aw...he's gone," a girl complained.

"Who?" I turned to ask but Rima beat the girl to it.

"It was nobody, just a guy walking in front of the school!" She quickly said.

I went over to the window and looked around, nobody was there. When I was about to turn around, I caught a flash of blond hair, it was Utau. It seemed like she was talking to a tree but hey, what do I know?

"Class, go back to your seats," Nikaidou-sensei said and closed his book.

As I returned to my seat, I kept asking myself the same question over and over again. Why the fuck was Utau talking to a tree?!

After School*

"Hurry up Amu," Rima said impatiently, she was tapping her foot against the floor.

"Do you want to meet Ren's sister that much?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course not," Rima answered and looked at me with a disbelieving look.

I shrugged and and zipped my backpack close. As I walked across the campus with Rima, I saw a bunch of kids clustered around the school gates.

"How are we going to get by them?" I looked down to see Rima scanning the crowd.

"Amu!" Utau's voice called.

"Hey Utau, are you here to see her too?" I asked.

"As if!" Utau scoffed.

"What do you want?" Rima said and crossed her arms.

"Oh, I want to tell you that he's coming now," Utau said and pointed towards the dance studio.

"Good," Rima replied and smirked.

"Who?" I look at around in confusion, what were they talking about.

Sighing, I turned around to face the crowd, they were yelling and looking around, maybe trying to find Ren.

"Hey...Amu."

"Gah!" I yelped.

"Ikuto, it's not nice to scare Amu like that," Utau said.

"It's her fault for being paranoid," Ikuto replied and smirked.

"Ikuto!" I yelled indignantly.

"What?" He asked innocently like he just didn't scare me half to death.

"Why are you even at school?" I asked.

"To walk you home obviously," Ikuto answered.

"Really?" I asked, it's not like him to do this kind of cheesy stuff.

"Fine, Rima texted me that something was going to happen today," Ikuto finally admitted.

I refused to ask Ikuto why Rima had his phone number, it would make me look jealous. Clearing my head, I looked at Ikuto, he had on a plain white button down shirt which was a size to big for him, long black pants that clung to his legs, and black dress shoes.

"I want to go home now," Utau said.

"Lets go," I said but was stopped by someone calling my name.

"Amu!" Ren called.

"Hey Ren," I smiled at the panting boy beside me.

"My sister is coming," Ren said between breathes.

I suddenly remembered my promise as a black limo pulled up in front of school. As everybody except me, Ikuto, Rima, and Utau held their breaths, the limo opened to reveal a beautiful blond girl.

"So pretty!" All the girls squealed.

I had to admit, she was beautiful. Ren's sister was lean, tall, and had flowing bright blond hair. I ogled at how pretty she was, I was plain compared to her.

"She's ugly," Rima stated, she had a disgusted look in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"She looks fake," Rima answered and huffed.

"Karen, come over here!" Ren called over the crowd.

Karen's head swiveled around and met my gaze. She smiled and came over to us, her sundress swaying in the breeze. As she came closer, I saw that I only stood to her nose, it made me mad.

"Hello, you must be Amu," Karen smiled brightly, her voice was honey smooth.

"Hey," my "Cool & Spicy" mode came on.

"Nice to meet you!" She smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Whatever," I replied.

Karen didn't look fazed at all, that girl had some guts. Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of Ikuto and something probably sparked within her. Karen suddenly became cuter as she swiped her bangs over her eyes.

"Hi, who are you?" She came over to Ikuto, it looked like he was surprised.

"Ikuto," he answered, it looked like he didn't want to give her his last name.

"I'm Karen Hiroki," she continued to give him puppy eyes.

There was an awkward silence before Utau cleared her throat. Practically dragging me and Ikuto away, Utau went in the direction of my house.

"Clinger," Utau mumbled under her breath.

"Utau, why do you hate the Hiroki siblings so much?" I asked.

"God Amu, you can be so freaking dense sometimes," Utau said angrily and stopped in front of my house.

Seeing my distress, Rima got closer to me as I opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Amu," Utau waved, she turned back to her happy self as she walked away.

"Creepy," I said.

"She was always like that," Ikuto said as he dug through the fridge.

"I'll be going now then," Rima said and waved good bye at me.

"Bye Rima," I smiled softly and turned around to stare directly into Ikuto's midnight blue eyes.

"Ikuto, you have got to stop doing that!" I exclaimed.

"It's your fault you can't sense me," Ikuto smirked and licked his milked filled lips.

I suddenly felt very hot as a blush crept to my cheeks as I stared at his tongue, sliding over the milk on his plump lips. When I realized what I was thinking, I blushed ten shades deeper. Ikuto smirked and pulled his face away.

"Want to kiss me Amu?" Ikuto said teasingly.

"A-as if!" I said and turned away.

"Aw...come on, I know you want to," he said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Before I could retort back, the front door opened and Mom came back with a bag full of groceries.

"Hi honey!" Mom said as my eyes widen.

"Mom!" I exclaimed and turned around to see nothing but air.

**I don't really have anything to say right now since I'm dead tired but I'll try. Right now, I'm thinking of writing a vampire story for Shugo Chara but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, I hope every one of you guys have a wonderful day and thanks for reading!**


	5. Promise Date

**I'm super excited for this new chapter cause halfway through, school started so I had to put this on hold for weeks. So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for ( I hope). So enjoy the new installment, I promise there will be lots of drama in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Promise Date

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mom asked as she dropped the groceries on the marble counter.

"N-nothing at all," I stammered, "where's Ami?"

"She's out playing with her friends," Mom answered as she dug through the pantry to get rid of some aged bread.

"I'm gonna go upstairs okay?" I said and slowly inched towards the stairs.

"Sure honey, come down for dinner soon," Mom said and I took off.

When Mom was out of sight, I sighed in relief and bursted into my room. Once I closed the door, I turned around to see a big lump in my bed, huh, I swear I made it this morning. I shrugged and went to brush my hair, the wind really tangled it today.

"I wonder why Utau despises them so much," I mumbled to myself I ran the brush through my silky pink hair.

"Because they're trying to separate us," a deep voice said from behind me.

"They're not, Ren and Karen are wonderful people," I stated and saw Ikuto roll his eyes.

"You are so clueless sometimes Amu," he said and leaned down closer to me.

"H-hey, where were you anyways?" I stuttered under Ikuto's gaze.

"Hm?" He blew into my ear, it sent shivers down my spine.

"You know, when you disappeared from the kitchen," I said and heard Ikuto chuckle a bit.

"Amu, I'm a cat, I can disappear whenever I want," Ikuto smirked and played with my hair, batting a stray piece.

I sighed and stood up, I noticed that I've grown considerably taller since I could touch Ikuto's head with having to stand on my toes. In this light, Ikuto's eyes were shining like blue crystals, the orbs were drawing me in. I leaned in closer, closer, closer until...

"Amu, what are you doing?" Ikuto asked when I was mere inches away from his lips.

"W-wha, your eyes were just so pretty!" I exclaimed and blushed madly.

"Oh, so you were drawn into my deep blue eyes?" Ikuto smirked, that irritated me so much.

"W-whatever, I'm going down for dinner," I said and turned away.

As I walked down the stairs, I could hear Ikuto chuckle, that sound will haunt me for the rest of my love life.

"Good evening Amu!" Dad said, he just came home from taking pictures, his camera dangled loosely in front of his jacket.

"Hey Dad," I said and took a seat next to Ami, she was playing with her vegetables again, creating the earth with lettuce and salad dressing.

As dinner progressed, I kept wondering what Utau was saying back when she dragged me home. Was the Hiroki siblings out to separate me and Ikuto? I sighed and poked my mashed potatoes, this was all just so confusing to me.

"Amu, what's wrong, you've been really quiet for a couple of days now," Mom worriedly said.

"Everything is fine," I tried my best to smile but it didn't exactly reach to my eyes.

"Are you sure, you could talk to us about it," Mom insisted.

"No Mom, everything is fine," I lied, the last thing I wanted Mom to know is that Ikuto is staying in my room AGAIN.

Everything went back to normal as I started to eat my dinner, everything was tasteless and bland. After I finished the last bit of peas, I put my plate in the sink and went to brush my teeth.

"Good night honey," Mom said as I left the kitchen.

"Night Mom," I murmured.

Ikuto was already asleep on my bed by the time I came back, he was making a mess of the blankets. I rolled my eyes and laid down next to him, he was radiating warm heat, it drew me in closer.

"Amu, what are you doing now?" Ikuto said as I finally snuggled under his arms.

"It's cold outside and you're warm like a heater," I answered with a tint of blush on my cheeks.

"Oh really?" Ikuto smirked, I could see his smug expression.

"Yes really," I said matter-of-factly.

"You're no fun," Ikuto complained and shifted to hold me closer.

"H-hey, what are you doing pervert!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"You were the one who said you were cold," Ikuto replied and hugged me even tighter if that was even possible.

"I'm not that cold," I said while pushing the perverted cat away.

"Whatever," he said and rolled over to face me, the moonlight illuminated his perfectly shaped face.

The longer I looked, the more I got lost in Ikuto's midnight blue eyes. I marveled at how those blue orbs sparkled under certain lighting, they glimmer when their owner had a devious plan, and the way they were always filled with love for a certain someone.

"Amu, what the heck are you doing?" Ikuto interrupted my thoughts.

"Nothing really," I was glad I didn't stutter that time.

"Hm..." Ikuto pondered my reply while I turned to face my bedroom instead of Ikuto's face.

I stayed like that for a couple of minutes until my eyes started to feel droopy. The weight was getting heavier with each passing second as my will to stay awake weakened. When I was about to fall of the edge into a deep slumber, I heard Ikuto sing softly, it was like a lullaby.

"Ikuto, you can sing?" I asked wearily.

"Of course not, Utau inherited the singing gift," Ikuto answered.

"Then how is your voice so pretty?" I asked, my mind was starting to lose it.

"Because you're too tired for your ears to take effect," Ikuto started rubbing my head, his soft hand skimmed my scalp.

"What-," I asked but was cut off.

"Shh, go to sleep Amu," Ikuto's soft voice whispered as he continued to sing, his voice was like a harp, blurred and sweet.

"Good night Ikuto," I said.

The Next Day*

I groaned and rolled over only to land on something soft and warm. I turned around and saw a tuft of midnight blue hair and instantly knew that this morning was going to be disastrous. I slowly moved away from the sleeping form of Ikuto, careful not to hit any part of his body. When my foot was mere inches away from the floor, a warm hand grabbed my wrist.

"Don't leave," Ikuto's tired voice mumbled.

"I have to go to school," I replied and tugged at my arm to no avail.

"Call in sick," Ikuto murmured softly, guess he's too out of it.

"No way," I said and yanked my arm away.

"Whatever," Ikuto yawned and rolled over to clutch a pillow to his chest.

I sighed and gathered my stuff for my morning routine. After a good thirty minutes in the bathroom, I came back to find Ikuto slouching on my desk, a book propped open on his lap.

"You're actually reading?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes, I can read," he answered sarcastically and flipped a page.

"So what book is it?" I said and suddenly thought back to the book I had written a few months ago.

"Your book," Ikuto answered.

As realization dawn on me that Ikuto was reading my crappy writing, I quickly dropped the towel I was holding and snatched the book away. I quickly stuffed the blue notebook inside my sock drawer and locked it, the key dangled from my index finger as I glared at the thieving cat.

"Why were you going through my stuff?!" I asked angrily.

"I was bored and you were taking forever in the bathroom," Ikuto replied and stood up, his t-shirt was rumpled and worn.

"Why do you wear that shirt?" I asked and eyes the loose strings and puffs of lint.

"Don't have time to go shopping," Ikuto shrugged and flopped onto my beanbag.

"Whatever, I'm going to school now," I said and hauled my backpack up, it felt like I was dragging bricks instead of textbooks to school.

"Later," Ikuto waved absentmindedly.

Utau POV*

I was in a bad mood today, a really bad one. I stomped to school wearing a loose shirt and some jeans, my haired was loose and flowing freely.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Kukai asked once I stepped onto school property.

"Bad night, I'm going to the bathroom," I said and trudged towards the dance hall.

I pushed opened the wooden doors to step into the marble floor of the school bathroom, the fluorescent lights gleamed a bright shade of white. Quickly grabbing my bag, I went to the first mirror and washed my face, the sleep in my eyes wore off instantly.

"All right," I said while digging through my tote bag and pulling out my make up case.

I swiped on some concealer, mascara, and lipgloss to transform myself from an out-of-it girl into a superstar which I actually am. Since I couldn't change my clothes, I decided to tie the side of my shirt into a knot cheerleaders use and slid on some bracelets, it always comes in handy now and then.

"Wow," Kukai commented once I got out of the bathroom.

"Yea yea yea," I said and spotted a head full of pink hair.

"Hey, isn't that Amu over there, why is she walking alone?" Kukai asked as he followed my gaze.

"Dunno, I think someone is coming over to her," I said and spotted the purpled haired guy who looked extremely feminine.

Amu POV*

As I walked towards school, I saw Nagi walk up to me, he seemed extremely happy today.

"Hey Nagi, haven't seen you in a while," I greeted the purple haired guy.

"Good morning Amu," Nagi greeted me.

"So why did you call me the other day?" I asked, "it seemed peculiar," I said and Nagi smiled brightly.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you about our class trip," Nagi explained.

"Oh, the one where we go for three days and threes nights?" I asked excitedly and Ngai nodded.

"Exactly, Kairi finally decided to go to a hot spring," Nagi said and walked with me towards homeroom.

"Cool," I smiled and continued to talk to Nagi until I arrived at my seat.

Once I waved goodbye, Nagi closed the classroom door and sighed, three days at a hot spring, sounds fun.

"Who's that?" I turned to see Ren, he was staring intently at me.

"A friend," I replied.

"You're friends with the Vice President?" Ren asked in disbelief.

"Yup and also Kairi, the actual president," I smiled.

"Wow, your friends have power," Ren commented and I laughed lightly.

"They're good friends, we battled Easter together," I thought back, it was the prime of our adventures.

"You what?" Ren asked.

"N-nothing really!" I answered, snap, I totally forgot Ren doesn't have a Chara.

"Sure then," Ren trailed off...great, he probably thinks I'm a weirdo now.

Just then, class started an everybody filed into the classroom.

As I opened my notebook and looked at Nikaidou-sensei, I was surprised to see Karen, she had on our uniform.

"Class, I would like to introduce another transfer student," Nikaidou-sensei said to my surprise.

"Good morning, my name is Karen Hiroki, nice to meet you!" Karen chirped, it sent a bad feeling down my spine for some reason.

"Good morning Karen!" Everyone cheered.

"Alright Karen, you can sit behind Ren," Nikaidou said.

"Kay!" Karen said and bounced towards the desk.

Class began but I kept getting distracted since Karen was making a big fuss because she wanted to be in Rima's seat. In reply, Rima turned around and gave Karen a glare that could've froze over hell, that kept her quiet for the rest of class.

Lunch*

"Come on, Nagi is finally eating lunch with us," Rima said hurriedly as she dragged me to the lunch tree.

"Why are you so excited when Nagi wants to eat lunch with us?" I asked and saw that Rima had a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"B-because it's so r-rare," she stuttered.

"You know he has student council work," I sighed as we reach the tree, everybody was already there.

"Hey guys," I smiled as I plopped down on the grass.

"Hey Amu!" Yaya exclaimed and tackle me, earning soft laughs from Kairi.

"Kairi, you're here today?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Nagi convinced me to come," Kairi explained as he took a bite of calamari.

"Wow," I said.

As lunch progressed, I started to think about the school trip, three days and three nights at a hot spring. I smiled at the fact because Ikuto wouldn't be there, I'll finally have some peace and quiet for once. My thoughts were interrupted though as a cheery voice rang throughout the campus.

"Hey everybody!" Karen's bubbly voice came closer.

"Here comes that attention starved supermodel," Rima muttered under her breath.

"Hey Amu and her friends!" Karen sound super optimistic.

"Hey Karen," I smiled and Utau shot me a dirty look.

"Mind if I eat lunch with you guys?" She asked and plopped down right next to Kairi.

Before anyone could reject the offer, Karen opened her lunch bag and took out her boxed lunch and began eating. It seemed super awkward now so nobody uttered a word except for Karen, she kept on humming.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Karen said excitedly, she seemed oddly out of place.

"Nothing much," I answered and felt Utau's gaze on me, it felt nerve wracking.

The tension was broken when the bell rang, signaling for the afternoon classes. Sighing in relief, I threw away my half eaten lunch and made my way to class, Rima was right behind me.

"Rima, why do you hate Karen so much?" I asked as we walked across the lush campus.

"She's a pain in the ass to deal with," Rima answered plainly.

"She just got here," I pointed out.

"She wants to hurt you too," Rima turned to look at me.

"What?" I was dumbstruck, how can somebody as sweet as Karen hurt me? That's just impossible. Rima could sense the doubt in me and proceeded to drag me up the stairs.

I couldn't concentrate when the teacher was talking, my mind was bubbling with questions about Karen and everybody's opinion of her. While I was doodling in my notebook, a piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked to my left and saw Ren, he had a big smile on his face.

_HEY, ARE YOU FREE THIS SUNDAY?_

I read the note again and finally understood what he was asking. Quickly ripping out a blank piece if notebook paper, I scribbled furiously and threw the badly folded note back at Ren.

_I DON'T HAVE ANY PLANS...I GUESS I'M FREE SUNDAY_.

As I read Ren's facial expression, I noticed that he became extremely happy once he read my note. Before he can reply though, the teacher cleared his throat and told us to pay attention to the board and not each other. I blushed a deep shade of crimson and turned to face the professor, this day was so messed up.

After School*

"Amu, I have to go home first today," Rima came up to my desk, she was already carrying her backpack.

"Sure but what for?" I asked in surprise, Rima rarely leave right after school, we usually hang out a bit.

"I have to do something with Nagi," Rima mumbled quietly.

"Oh, you have a date?!" I asked in pleasant surprise.

"S-shut up, it's not a date, it's a study session," Rima shouted, her face was like a ripe tomato.

"Whatever you say then," I smiled and Rima stormed off, her hair flying crazily.

I sighed, I was wondering when things would finally get on track for the both of them. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice when a figure stopped by my desk.

"Amu?" Ren's voice echoed in my ears.

"Oh hey Ren," I said and turned to see my guy friend standing with his backpack over his shoulders.

"So do you want to do something with me on Sunday?" He asked shyly, it was super cute!

"Um..sure," I answered hesitantly, it wouldn't hurt to see a movie and have lunch with a guy right?

"Great, lets meet at the mall on Sunday then," Ren grinned and waved good bye to me.

"So, you have a date with my brother?" A girly voice said.

"It's not a date, we're just hanging out," I said to Karen.

"Sure...," she answered and flipped her silky blond hair.

I was amazed at how pretty Karen is, she's tall, have the coolest stilettos, sun kissed hair, dazzling aqua blue eyes, and the prettiest skin I've ever seen. Karen began to laughed, her voice was honey sweet, maybe that's why she's so famous. Suddenly, I felt my pocket vibrate and realized it was my phone. Taking it out, I saw Utau's name flash across the screen, she was calling me front the dance studio.

"Amu, where are you?" Was the first thing I heard.

"I'm in the classroom why?" I asked, Utau rarely calls me when she's practicing.

"We have to practice on the double now!" Utau said cryptically, I hate it when she does that.

"What for, aren't we already practicing every other day?" I asked, my limbs were still sore from the impromptu practice Utau made me do.

"Every other day is not gonna cut it if you want to be in my music video," Utau said harshly and the news registered.

"You finished recoding?" I exclaim in surprise.

"Just yesterday, they want to release "Black Diamond" as fast a possible so we're going to film the music video next Saturday."

"Cool," I said and looked over to see Karen's curious expression.

"Yeah, so you better get your butt over here and don't even think about bringing that blonde with you," Utau's voice became dark.

"You mean Karen?" I asked.

"Yes, the dance sessions are exclusive," Utau said and hung up, I felt like I was a scolded toddler.

"So who was that?" Karen got closer to me.

"Utau," I replied and began stuffing my backpack with books.

"Oh, the famous girl who's using this school's dance studio?" Karen asked in mock surprise.

"Yea," I shrugged and slung my backpack over my shoulder, I felt like I need to brush Karen off right now.

"So can I come to watch you guys dance?" Karen stood up, she was a bit taller than me.

"Sorry, I have to refuse this time Karen, see you later," I waved goodbye and dashed out of the classroom.

When I was sure Karen wasn't following me, I made my way over to the secluded building also known as the Seiko Dance Studio. Utau was stretching as I came in, she was fully dressed in her dance gear.

"About time," Utau said as I dropped my backpack in the corner.

"Sheesh, I didn't know we were practicing today," I defended and opened the locker room doors, the smell of sweet lavender greeted me.

"Whatever, hurry up and get dressed, we have 10 day to perfect you into my main backup dance partner," Utau said.

"Wait, I'm your main backup dancer, not one of the extras?!" I asked in surprise.

"Yup, you got a promotion since you did so well in all my other music videos."

"Wow, thanks," I smiled brightly.

"Yea yea yea, now go change Amu, we're wasting time." Utau complained.

I smiled, maybe Utau is harsh at times but I know she means well. As I put on my shorts, my thoughts wandered to Ikuto, what was he doing right now? I thought deeply on this subject until I heard banging.

"Amu, you've been in there for ten minutes, it doesn't take that long to get dressed!" Utau sounded annoyed so I quickly closed my locker and tied up my hair.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I got into the dance floor, the huge wall mirror reflected my embarrassed image.

"Sheesh," Utau sighed and fiddled with a remote.

"What's that?" I asked, I've never seen it before, maybe they installed a TV or something.

"Just got an upgrade yesterday," Utau smirked and pressed a green button.

Instantly, the lights dimmed to a maximum and there was a whirring sound. The walls were backing up and lights emerged from the ceiling, the rainbow of colors shown down on me and Utau, embracing us in warm light. Utau pressed another button and music started to play. As I hear the sound of a violin, I realized this was Utau's new song.

"Okay, follow the steps on the screen," Utau pointed to the mirror which now hangs a large plasma screen filled with complicated dance moves.

"Um...," I said sheepishly, this looked way to complicated for an amateur like me.

"Don't worry, the moves will be surrounded by neon lights when you're suppose to do them so don't sweat it, just try to memorize them, the floor will also keep track of your movements so I know how much you improve everyday," Utau pointed to the wooden floor which was now covered in bright little squares, it reminded me if a dance game at an arcade.

"Utau, isn't this a little childish?" I asked.

"Fine, I'll stick with two colors then," Utau said and pressed another button.

Everything turned a dark shade of gray as if it's dying but that couldn't be true, Utau said she just got the upgrade yesterday! I heard Utau mumbled something as she pressed more buttons. Suddenly, the whole room was illuminated in purple and pink lights, it looked like a perfume commercial.

"There, you happy?" Utau place her hands in her hips and looked at me, her violet eyes glimmered.

"Yup!" I grinned and tuned to face the dance movement screen.

I could see Utau smile in the mirror as she clicked the replay button and restarted the music. As I hear the rhythm of the drums, the screen flickered to life and showed me multiple dance moves. Even I thought this whole thing was as cheesy as can be, I played along and danced perfectly to every move, it impressed Utau a lot.

"Good job on your first try," she patted my shoulder.

"But do we need to keep these cheesy stuff?" I pointed to the floor, walls, and lights.

"Nope, we're only using it for emergencies like these where we only have 10 days to practice," Utau said.

"Good," I huffed.

We practiced for another three rounds until six, the sun was beginning to set and I had to go home. As I showered, I thought about what Rima had said, that Karen wanted to hurt me. I erased the thoughts when I dried my hair, it was impossible, Ren is too nice to have such an evil sister.

"See you tomorrow!" Utau was already at the door and the lights had been turned off.

"Yea, I exited the room and waved goodbye as Utau locked the double doors.

I yawned, the streets were so empty at this time, everybody is at home to eat dinner, even the busy business people, it had always been like this. Just as I was walking down the street, I passed by Lulu's empty house, the garden was yellowing too. I sighed, it's been a long time since she left but we write regularly every week so it's been nice to hear about her trips.

"Amu-chan!" Ami rushed to greet me, she was wearing a green cotton dress with fluff balls at the hem and her hair was tied into curly pigtails.

"Hey Ami," I greeted my little sister, even though she's in third grade, she still acts like a three year old.

"'Mom is making pork chops for dinner tonight!" She squealed excitedly.

"Cool, I'm going to be in my room okay?" I smiled an went up the stairs.

"Okay!" Ami happily said.

I sighed once I got into my room, the familiar scent of strawberries wafted towards me. Ran, Miki, and Su were bustling about, flying here and there.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" I smiled.

"Trying to find Yoru, he's hiding somewhere," Miki said.

"No, he's still here?" I exclaimed and dropped my stuff on the floor.

"Of course Amu, where do you think I would be?" the door slammed shut behind me.

Ikuto suddenly bent down and kissed my neck, his soft midnight hair tickling me.

"I-Ikuto, what are you doing?!" I jumped at the sudden contact.

"You're so innocent," Ikuto chuckled while I blushed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I said irritably.

"You freak out just because I kissed your neck," Ikuto smirked all evil like.

"Whatever...," I huffed and went to change my clothes.

Dinner was quiet except for the occasional burst from Ami about a boy she like which caused dad to have a total meltdown, it made me laugh.

"So Amu, what's been going on at school?" Mom asked.

"Oh, we're going to the hot springs in a couple of weeks and I'm doing a music video with Utau," I smiled and stabbed a broccoli.

"Do you need money dear?" Mom took out her purse.

"No, I have my own and the trip is not until three more weeks."

"Okay then, how are you enjoying working with Utau?" Mom questioned.

"It's cool and they pay me more than I deserve," I shrugged, most of my income comes from dancing with Utau.

"It's good that you already have a paying job but focus on your schoolwork too Amu," Mom warned.

"Mom, I'm on the top five list in the school honor roll!" I complained, I work my butt off for every tests and quizzes.

"Okay honey but don't let fame get to your head," the conversation ended with that final remark.

Dinner finished quickly and I headed upstairs to do my homework, dreading the fact that somebody is waiting for me in there. Just as I suspected, Ikuto was on my chair, his tail swinging back and forth.

"Ikuto, get off," I said.

"Geez," he mumbled and jumped off, landing right in my beanbag chairs.

"Be quiet while I do my homework," I sat down and turned on my purple desk lamp.

"Nerd," Ikuto coughed.

Controlling my anger, I began my calculus homework, I can't believe somebody would give us a piece of paper with numbers and equations without explaining how to do them, jerks.

"Hey Amu," Ikuto called.

"What?" I said in annoyance.

"Are you free this weekend?" Ikuto asked.

"No, I'm shopping with Utau on Saturday and hanging out with Ren on Sunday," I snapped.

"You have a date with that sly bastard?" Ikuto said angrily.

"No, we're just hanging out and stuff," I said, it totally wasn't a date, it's a friend hangout day.

"Dense," was the last thing I heard from Ikuto as he jumped out of my balcony.

"What a weird guy," I said, cats can be so strange sometimes.

**Yup, so Amu has a "date" with Ren, how will it turn out? If you have any suggestions on how the date should go, either inbox me or comment! Thanks for reading and please review :3**


	6. Shoppin' and Secrets

**Hey everybody, I'm trying my best to upload as fast as I can but it's pretty hard with loads of schoolwork. Please bare with me as I slowly type up new chapters. Anyways, this is a short chapter but it's still as good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters**

Shoppin' and Secrets

It was a crystal clear day, the sun was sparkling. I stretched and opened one eye, groaning as I felt the harsh morning glare hit my poor pupils. As I was about to rolled over and sleep some more, the phone buzzed, sending loud music all over my room.

"What?!" I yelled into the receiver after I picked up.

"Woah, look who got out on the wrong side of the bed today," a soft voice tinkled.

"Karin, why are you calling me so early?" I grumbled and looked in the mirror, my hair was disheveled.

"Oh, I was just wondering if that blued haired guy was at your place," Karin replied and laughed lightly.

"Who, Ikuto?" I questioned, what bussiness did Karin have with that perverted cat?

"Yea, I have to talk to him," Karin didn't explain more.

"Sorry, he just left yesterday," I apologized, it seemed like everybody is relying on me these days.

"So he stays at your place?" Karin sounded surprised, her voice also carried a hint of jealousy.

"No no no, he has his own place, he just came by to get something," I lied, it seemed very wrong to admit that Ikuto stays with me, it just seems wrong.

"Oh, really, I'm glad," Karin was back to her cheery self.

"Is there anything else you need?" I yawned.

"Nope, I have to go," Karin cut the conversation without saying good bye, how weird.

Shrugging, I tossed me phone on the table and went to my desk, no use in trying to sleep now since I'm wide awake. Turning on the desk lamp, I opened my journal to a fresh new page and began writing.

I don't know why this is happening to me, it's so complicated! Ikuto returns from his trip and is staying with me again even though he has his own place, how's that for messed up?! Utau is also shooting her new music video and is making me practice 24/7 and I have to go shopping for new clothes today too since Utau deemed my closet unworthy. To top it all off, the arrival of Ren is throwing me off too,I mean, he looks like a male model! His sister Karin is also an actual model so she's super rich and has her own exclusive mansion parked away somewhere and is going to school with me...this is just wonderful...

I ended there, my hands hurts too much to write anymore. I've been keeping a journal since Ikuto left because I felt the need to write out my life and stuff. So very week, I write a short paragraph about everything I can possibly remember, I have up to seven journals hidden on my bookshelves disguised as boring historical books. I sighed and stood up, the sun was high in the sky, the clock ticked 8:10, oops, I have to go shopping with Utau! I quickly dressed and combed my hair, grabbed my purse and ran downstairs.

"Good morning Amu!" Ami said happily, she was watching cartoons on TV.

"Hey Ami, tell Mom and Dad I'm going to hang out with a friend okay?" I smiled and slipped on my converses.

"Sure thing, buy me something too!" Ami cried as I dashed out the door, I was already 10 minutes late.

Utau was waiting at the park downtown, she was tapping her foot impatiently. As I arrived, I could make out a scowl on her face, she was really pissed.

"H-hey Utau," I slowed down my running, my hair was messed up again from the harsh morning wind.

"Where have you been, we were scheduled to meet up as soon as the boutiques opened!" Utau angrily said, she was dressed casually in a tank top and denim jeans.

"Sorry, I was um..busy," I smiled sheepishly, I was so not about to tell her that I have diaries.

"Whatever, you're not getting breakfast then because we're not on schedule," Utau slung her purse over her shoulders.

"Aww," I said, I missed breakfast running here.

"Come on, we going shopping for shoes first," Utau dragged me to a classy shoe shop, the store was colored blue with glass windows displaying various typed of shoes. My favorite one was a sparkling glass slipper Cinderella wore in the movie, stupid I know.

"Are you really interested in that knock-off?" Utau pointed to the glass slipper, I noticed a tag displaying the price.

"Wow, $22 dollars?" I gasped, how was this a cheap knock-off?!

"Yea, a pure glass slipper varies around$50-$75 dollars at best," Utau said.

"Wow, that's expensive," I commented, the most money I've spent on a pair of shoes was $13 dollars and that was with a coupon.

"Don't you read the fashion magazines?" Utau rolled her eyes.

"I've been busy," I shrugged, I didn't have time on my hand like Utau does.

"Whatever, we're buying you shoes for every occasion possible," Utau dragged me through the spiraling door, I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

Noon*

Oh my god my legs are killing me! Seriously, I need a bench right now! We've been shopping downtown for hours nonstop and my legs are going to give under me if I don't find a chair quick.

"Utau, I'm tired!" I complained as I hoisted my bags onto my shoulders.

"Don't be a wimp, lets go to that store next," Utau pointed to an expensive looking jean store.

"Didn't we already bought new denim jeans?" I asked wearily.

"We only bought five pairs, that's not enough to last you a week!" Utau dragged me over to the quaint boutique.

Cold air greeted me once again as I lugged around heavy bags of clothing and accessories. So far, I've bought dress shoes, pumps, platforms, boots, converses, high tops, jeans, khakis, tank tops, polo shirts, crew necks, v necks, sweaters, cardigans, shorts, short shorts, tees, undergarments, and swim suits. I sighed in relief as I spotted a bench in the corner of the store, it was surrounded by racks of pale jeans in different shade of light blue.

"Hey, I'm going to look over there," I told Utau and she waved absentmindedly while looking through racks of dark jeans.

"Sure, whatever," she said and I did a victory dance, finally I can have some peace.

As I sat down, I sighed in relief, it never felt so nice just to sit. As I waited for Utau to finish, I looked out the store windows and spotted someone I never thought I'd see here. Karin was skipping through the street, her hair flapping crazily. The most surprising thing about this was that a guy was following her, he had on black shorts, a button down shirt, and bleached blond hair.

"Hey come look at this!" I motioned to Utau.

"What is it?" She came over carrying three different pairs of jeans.

When she spotted Karin and her guy, her eyes widened and hatred spread through her, anger was practically rolling off of her skin.

"That cheating b*tch," she murmured to herself.

"She's cheating?" I questioned, I didn't now Karin had a boyfriend.

"Not technically because she's going after my brother," Uatu said.

"She's what?" I asked in shock, Karin was aiming for Ikuto? Really?

Utau rolled her eyes at me and returned to look at Karin, she had stopped in front of a cafe and dragged the mysterious guy into it, his blond hair tossed and messy. From the windows, I could only see blurred shapes so I decided to give up, what Karin does is her private life, not mine.

Utau POV*

I stood and gazed at that annoying girl, she was hauling with her some stupid guy who would only fall for looks. I could practically smell her evil intentions as she led that guy into the cafe.

"Hey Utau, shouldn't we go get lunch?" Amu asked.

"Sure, lets pay for these," I answered and made my way over to the cash register.

I quickly paid and gave the bag to Amu who was loaded with new clothes already, whatever, I'm doing her a favor. I exited the store and didn't see any sign of Karin, good.

"Where do you want to have lunch?" Amu walked out, she seemed to be struggling with her bags.

"Lets go home to drop of these off and drive to an Italian resteraunt ," I said.

"Aren't those expensive?" Amu asked in surprise.

"Not when you make as much as I do," I quickly hailed a taxi.

Amu POV*

On the way home, I kept mulling about Karin, the way she pulled the guy into the cafe, it struck me as odd, doesn't Karin have a job or something?

"Hey, we're here," Utua nudged me and paid the driver.

I loaded bags of clothes onto my arms and carried it into the house, it was eerily quiet, maybe everyone went to the park or something. When I pushed the last bag into my overstuffed closet, I went to grab my car keys. I've gotten my license for over a year now and I'm dying to try out my new sports car. Utau was waiting by the garage when I came down.

"You're so slow," she said when I locked the front door.

"Geez, I had to get my car keys," I replied and clicked the garage opener.

"If you had a car, then why do you walk everywhere?" Utau said as the door slowly moved upwards.

"Saves gas," I shrugged, in truth, I've only driven twice and that was my drivers test and my drive home.

"Then why are you driving now?" Utau asked.

"Because it feels needed to have an Italian sports car when you go to an Italian place and I want to try that valet parking thing," I replied and grinned.

"You and your weird thoughts," Utau sighed.

The garage door was fully opened and reveal a sparkling red sports car, the windows were tinted and the side was split with a white line.

"Wow, sweet ride, where'd you get it?" Utau asked in surprise.

"Oh, I built this myself," I said, there was no way in heck a company can make a car as cool as mine.

"Really, you built the engine and all that?" Utau sounded even more surprised.

"Yea, I have a cousin who specializes in cars, he came to stay last summer and we built this awesome ride," I smiled at the car, it took us the whole three months.

"Lets drive then," Utau walked to the passenger side and pulled the door handle, it glided up smoothly just like it should.

"Pretty cool huh?" I said as I buckled up, the seats belts were made of a firmer fabric than a normal seat belt would so its totally safe, the frame is also part titanium, endurance baby.

"Hey, what does these do?" Utau pointed to a set of black buttons.

"Oh, this is programmed to be part race car so this first these buttons activates different levels of nitro to increase the speed, the ones under it will shift your gears, the third set will change small parts of the car such as the wheels, muffler, lights, and all that good stuff," I replied and showed her all the cool functions of my futuristic car.

"Hey, what does this button do?" Utau pointed to a red button that had an x mark on it.

"The party button, it's like a party in the box or something," I said, it's usually reserved for special occasions such as New Years because it takes forever to change out the filter of firecracker shells.

"Your car is absolutely awesome!" Utau exclaimed.

"I try my best," I said and started the ignition.

It was a quiet purr as I back out of the driveway and made my way into the intersection. The specially imported GPS directed me to the next town which is like an hour drive away, seriously, Italians couldn't build their restaurant in a more convenient place?!

"Turn right there," Utau pointed to a random street once I got into town.

As I drive slowly through the crowded streets, I spotted a quaint little shop that looked super moe and stuff, it was an otaku shop!

"Hey, turn left on the next street," Utau nudged me.

"Oh sorry," I said and turned went into what appeared to be a pier.

"There it is," Utau points to a white building with glass doors, a valet booth stood five feet from it.

"Good evening madams, may I take your car?" The man in a dark suit bowed politely.

"Sure," I blushed, nobody was ever that polite to me before.

As the valet guy drove away, Utau dragged me into the restaurant.

Once through the glass doors, it was gorgeous! Red carpet lined the white marble floors, golden chandeliers hung from the walls, fancy square tables sat in rows, and an usher was smiling at me.

"Good afternoon madams, may I get you a table?" The usher said, I noticed he had a French accent even though this is an Italian restaurant.

"Table for two on the balcony," Utau said, she spoke in fluent French and the guy looked surprised.

"Right away madams," he bowed and led us two flights upstairs and to a vast balcony.

"Thanks so much," Utau flashed a smile and gave the usher a tip.

Once the guy was gone, Utau's face became a scowl.

"Woah, talk about bipolar," I commented as I took a seat overlooking the pier.

"I'm just in a bad mood since that blonde showed up," Utau grumbled.

"You mean Karin?" I asked.

"Tch," Utau grumbled, her eyes flashed angrily.

"What can I get for you girls?" A waitress came up to us, she was very pretty with short blond hair and big blue eyes.

"Pasta with everything," Utau smiled sweetly.

"Uh...tea and mushroom pasta?" I stared at Utau's smiling face, wow, just wow.

The waitress wrote down our order and walked away. Once her tuft of blond hair was out of sight, Utau turned back to gaze at the pier, people were looking through a glass window of a shop. Suddenly, I spotted a wave of silky blond hair in the front of the crowd. Karin was plastering her face up to the window, her eyes sparkled in delight.

"Here you are," the waitress came back hold a large tray of pasta, she smiled and gave me my plate.

"Thanks so much," I smiled while Utau began eating.

It seemed like Utau didn't notice Karin yet. As Utau forked her pasta, I gazed at Karin again, she just came out of the shop, she was now carrying a fancy bag. What I noticed the most was that a new guy was following her, he had dark hair and stormy eyes.

"Hey Utau, what does it mean when a girl go out with different guys?" I asked.

"It means she's unfaithful and more likely to backstab somebody," Utau replied with looking up.

"Oh," I said and drank my tea.

When we exited the restaurant, I looked at the shop Karin came out of. Apparently, it was an expensive perfume shop, one bottle costed like $1000.

"Woah, talk about expensive," I pointed out the display case.

"Yea, it's all over the magazines so people would want to buy it," Utau shrugged and walked to the valet guy.

While we waited for my car to come, I saw a flyer at a nearby billboard. It was advertising a class for driving. On closer inspection, I realized it was an extreme driving class like when they teach you to use race cars and stuff.

"Amu, hurry up," Utau yelled to me, she was already int he passenger seat.

"Coming," I yelled back, ripping the flyer and stuffed it in my pockets.

On the drive home, I kept wondering about what Utau said at lunch. Was Karin a mean girl? No way, she looks so sweet, that guy was probably her 2nd cousin or something.

"Hey, have you seen Ikuto?" Utau spoke up.

"No, why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Utau POV*

On the drive home, I gazed out the window. It was so hard to find clothes that matched Amu's style, she's the type of emo rock chick who's fun and moody. As I looked at a random tree, I spotted midnight blue hair. Realizing what I just saw, I spun around to look at Amu.

"Hey, have you seen Ikuto?" I asked nonchalantly.

"No, why?"

"No reason."

I knew it, Ikuto was up to something devious and possibly dangerous if he's not with Amu. I tried to relax and think about this clearly, why would Ikuto randomly hop from tree to tree? I finally came up with 2 conclusions:

A) He was super bored and wanted to mess with my mind

B) Planning to follow Amu on her date with that jerk Hiroki tomorrow

I don't think he even knows that I'm here so it must be...oh boy, tomorrow is going to be a loooong day.

**So Karin has a secret~ who wants to guess? If you're wondering why I keep putting random stuff such as the dance room, the Italian sports car, or an irreveleant description of Karin, you'll find out soon enough ^_^. Keep on reading and please review!**


	7. The Secret is Out!

**Finally! The next chapter is out. Sorry about the delay, I am super busy these days. There's tons of homework, high school applications, tests, and essays. It's practically like being in college! Anyways, enough about my life, here's the next chapter :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't Shugo Chara **

The Secret is Out?!

"Hey Amu, wake up!" Somebody yelled into my ear.

"Five more minutes," I groaned and threw a pillow over my face.

"But don't you have a date today?" Another voice said.

Hearing that, I bolted up to face Ran, Miki, and Su; they all had worried expressions on their faces.

"Crud, I completely forgot, Ren is probably waiting for me right now!" I exclaimed loudly.

Quickly rolling off the bed, I grabbed a random outfit and headed to the bathroom. I didn't have enough time for breakfast so I slipped on my shoes and ran out the door.

"Can we come with you?" My Charas asked just as I opened the door.

"If you guys want to," I shrugged.

"All right!" They cheered and latched onto my shoulders.

I sighed and locked the door as I went out. Everybody is still sleeping right now since it was just 9:00. The air was nice today, summer was just on the brink of fall. Humming happily, I made my way over to the subway, paid for a ticket, and headed to the park.

Ran POV*

As Amu boarded the subway, I had a sudden feeling of worry, something was going to happen soon.

"Hey Ran, do you feel that?" Miki whispered so Amu won't hear.

"The growing dread?" I whispered back.

"Yea, it kinda feels familiar," Miki said.

"I know, sort of like-," I was cut off my Amu.

"What're you guys whispering about over there?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Miki and I exclaimed.

Amu shrugged and went back to gazing out the window. I sighed in relief, I don't want Amu to get all depressed and worried for her date. Five minutes passed until the train lurched to a stop, the screeching sound filled my ears.

"Passengers, please exit through the right door, passengers, please exit through the right door," the intercom beeped.

"Okay guys, this is our stop," Amu stood up, she was wearing a fall jacket with an orange and white plaid skirt, Miki had designed this a long ago when Amu had to go out raking.

"Where's your date?" I asked.

"He's probably by the playground in the park," Amu answered.

We walked around for a while until Amu stopped in front of a park, the lushness of the grass surprised me.

"What a pretty shade of green!" I exclaimed.

"City folks take care of their grass too you know," I heard Amu laugh.

"I know that, I just didn't realize how much," I pouted.

"Okay okay, stop being so crabby," Amu smiled.

Ikuto POV*

I saw Amu enter the park, she was wearing a fall coat with a matching white and orange plaid skirt. I has to admit that made her look cute. I yawned and hopped down from the tree I was currently on to land into a soft patch of lush green grass.

"Ikuto, I'm hungry~nya," Yoru complained.

"You just had breakfast," I pointed out.

"I'm still hungry~nya," he said.

I sighed and turn around to follow Amu. Utau told me it was wrong to stalk somebody but when have I never listen to her? Amu was walking to the playground, there was a bounce to her step.

"Sorry I'm late!" She stopped in front of a blond guy.

"It's okay, I just got here too," he smiled at her.

They began walking to a nearby Taiyaki stand. After buying some, they sat down on a bench and began eating. I sighed and climbed up an oak tree, settling myself between two thick branches. Let the fun begin.

Amu POV*

I bit into a chocolate Taiyaki, Ikuto's favorite. Eating this somehow made me sad, I miss Ikuto a lot.

"Amu, are you alright?" Ren asked.

"Y-yea," I stuttered.

"That's good," he smiled and went back to eating his vanilla flavored one.

I blushed a bit, Ren was a really nice guy. I continued to nibble at the tail while Ran stole bits and pieces from the head. The wind suddenly picked up, causing my scarf to hit my face. I fell against Ren and his arm circled around my waist. I blushed even more, only Ikuto was this close to me.

"Thanks," I said timidly.

Suddenly, something smacked Ren in the head, it literally just came out of nowhere.

"Ow, the heck was that?" He asked angrily.

"I think it was an apple," I said and bent over to pink up a dented green apple.

"Who would throw that?" Ren asked in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know, maybe some bird?" I reasoned.

"Whatever, let's get out of here," Ren muttered.

As I walked with him, I pondered about that apple. Why would it just fly out of nowhere and hit him? And another thing, I have never ever seen Ren this angry at all, he was the happy-go-lucky kind of person. I sighed, my head hurts too much, I just want have fun with the guy I might possibly like.

"Hey Amu, do you want to go over there?" Ren pointed to an amusement park.

"Sure," I shrugged and we headed to the ticket booth.

30 minutes Later*

"Say cheese!" The photographer said.

"Cheeseeee," we both smiled wide.

We were taking a picture in the photo booth with an actual photographer. It was dazzling, millions of different backgrounds, dazzling lights, and best of all, costumes! I must've tried in 20 different ones.

"You look great Ren," I commented as he came out of the dressing room.

"You too," he replied.

I blushed and looked in the mirror, for my last outfit, I had chosen to wear a pink ball gown complete with glass slippers. We had chosen a scene in Romeo and Juliet where Ren was climbing the tower and stuff.

"Pose for me," the photographer said.

I held a white handkerchief to my eyes and pretend to cry. The photographer snapped his camera and yelled for us to change back.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yea," Ren said.

After we paid for out photos, I decided to go on some rides. It seemed that Ren had major motion sickness so I had to go on 3/4 of those rides alone. Even though I felt very lonely, I had a blast.

"Amu," a voice said from a distance.

Since I was strapped to a spinning ball, I could only see blurs. When I was upside down and staring at the woods, I saw a a midnight blue blob in an oak tree. Before I could make a connection, the conductor of the ride spun my ball faster, going at dizzying speed. A few kids screamed while I was plastered to the metal frame.

"I'm gonna puke," I groaned to myself.

After I stepped down the ramp, everything was a swirly haze. People were getting blurry and I could help but clutch my full stomach.

"I don't think it was a good idea to get food," I said to Ren.

"Wanna lay down on my lap?" He smirked.

"No way," I retorted and blushed.

I sat on the bench and tried to gather my brain into one piece. When I got my bearings together, I spotted a familiar ride at the corner of the park. Swirling around in a circle; pink, blue, yellow, and green teacups were filled with smiling kids, some laughing and other yelling. I smiled to myself, remembering the day when I went on there with Ikuto, I probably outgrown that already.

"Whatcha looking at Amu?" Ren's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Nothing much, where do you want to go next?" I asked.

"How about that one?" he pointed to another ride.

3 Hours Later*

The sun was setting just as I was exiting the amusement park. Ren was stretching, he seemed to be full of energy while I was dead beat tired. I yawned and started to hail a taxi. As I lifted my arm up, Ren's hands came down to stop me.

"What's the problem?" I turned around.

"Nothing, I just wanted to walk you home," Ren replied and scratched his neck.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea," he answered nervously.

Aw, that was so sweet of him! I squealed on the insides, my heart bubbling with happiness.

"So can I?" Ren asked.

"Sure," I smiled and took his hand in mine.

We started to walk to the park, it was a shortcut to my house. As I walked quietly, I felt Ran shift uncomfortably behind my hair.

"What is it Ran?" I whispered low enough so Rem couldn't hear.

"I think there's an X-egg nearby," she whispered back.

"What?!" I exclaimed loudly, I covered my mouth the instant Ren jerked around.

"What is it?" He asked, surprised.

"N-nothing, um...I have to say goodbye to you here, goodnight!," I said I a rush.

"Eh?" He asked in shock.

"Sorry but I have to do something," I apologized and rushed into the woods.

I ran deep into the thick trees, trying to find a good spot to transform. After a few minutes of sprinting, I spotted a small clearing ahead. Making sure Ren didn't follow me, I crept into the patch of grass.

"I'm ready," I said as Ran popped out, followed by Miki and Su.

"Alright, let's do this!" Ran exclaimed.

I took a deep breath and focused my thoughts.

"My heart...unlock!" I said.

Ran returned to her egg and combined with me, I felt her energy course through my whole body. My clothes slowly started to change. As the years passed, my outfits had changed to match my age. This year, it was a pink and white cheerleader dress with the letter A printed in the middle with gold lettering. It was also accompanied by pink wristbands and white Pom Poms. My hair was tied into a side ponytail with the usual hat Ran wore.

"Character transformation, Amulet Heart," I smiled and winked.

I landed safely on the ground, my pink converses digging into the soft earth.

"There it is!" Miki pointed to the sky.

An X-egg was bouncing in the sky, it's squeaky voice echoing everywhere.

"Alright, let's do this!" I said.

"Yea!" Ran exclaimed and we jumped.

Ikuto POV*

The sun was setting, the sky turning a bright shade of orange tinged with red. Amu and her date was walking out of the park, holding hands. The sight of that instantly pissed me off, nobody and the right to hold Amu's hands except for me.

"Ikuto, I'm bored~nya," Yoru complained loudly.

"Go to sleep," I sighed.

As I watched the two lovebird pass the water fountain, a little pink blob flew out of Amu's hair followed by a blue and green one. I recognized them as Amu's guardian characters but what were they doing out in the open?

"What is it Ikuto~nya?" Yoru asked.

"Quiet," I commanded.

It seemed like the pink blob was telling Amu something. Suddenly, she let go of Ren's hands. He turned around in surprise but Amu said something and quickly ran into the thick woods.

"Let's roll," I said.

"Alright~nya!" Yoru exclaimed and character transformed with me.

I was now Black Lynx. Landing softly on the grass, I quickly followed Amu's scent into a small clearing. She was there, transformed into Amulet Heart. My eyes popped at Amu's outfit, it had totally changed from the kiddy version to the smoking hot teenager one.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed and jumped into the night sky.

I didn't get why she transformed until I finally noticed an X-egg in the sky.

"Look Ikuto!" Yoru pointed.

"Yea," I replied and jumped too following Amu at a far distance.

I stooped behind a tree as I watched Amu battle the egg. She was wining until the egg began to multiply. Soon, Amu was faced with a dozen X-eggs, the dark aura vibrating in the cold air.

"She can't hold up," I said in a low voice.

Amu was being attacked by the mass amount of eggs, some scratched her, leaving a dark mark on her arms. Finally, the grouped formed into a huge egg and blasted Amu to the ground.

"Amu!" I yelled.

I was furious, NOBODY hurts my Amu and I mean NOBODY. Rage filled me as I jumped, aiming my claws right in the middle. In a matter of seconds, I destroyed the damn thing, dark glitter sparking down to earth as the sign of death.

"Amu," I whispered softly as I came down next to her.

She was unconscious, her breathing was getting heavier. Her body was covered in scratches. Anger boiled through me again, what kind off egg had that power?! I stood up, carrying Amu princess style.

"Amu?!" A voice suddenly called through the woods.

I froze in my spot, please tell it's not him. Unfortunately, Ren bursted through the thicket of trees, he was panting heavily.

"Shit," I said.

"Ikuto?" Ren asked in a bewildered tone as his eyes met mine.

**So what did you guys think? I know it's pretty bad compared to my other chapters but I'm in the middle of stress right now and I sincerely apologize. Please review what you think so I can make the next chapter better. Thanks for all your reviews so far and thanks for giving my story a chance, I love you guys!**


	8. Scheming and Heartbreak

**Here is the next chapter for Complications. I know it took absolutely forever but I finally finished typing it. I would also like to thank Miss Hales for giving me the idea for the last chapter, thanks so much! Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara**

Scheming and Heartbreak

"Do I know you?" I asked the guy standing in front of me.

"I'm Ren, we met at the party?" The guy said.

"Oh yea, hey Ren," I greeted.

"Um yea, is that Amu?" Ren pointed to the sleeping princess in my arms.

"What of it?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Why is she dressed like a cheerleader and why do you look like a cosplaying cat?" Ren asked.

"C-cosplay?" I trailed off.

Ren stood there, looking at Amu. I didn't know if the secret was out or not, considering he was stupid enough not to dodge an apple. Going back to my cat like attitude, I sighed and turned around, my tail swishing back and forth.

"Hey, where're you going?!" Ren exclaimed.

"To take this unconscious girl to the hospital," I rolled my eyes. I purposefully didn't use Amu's name.

"So is that Amu or not?" Ren asked.

"No, it's my sister," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Cool, later then, hope your sister feels better!" Ren grinned and walked away.

My mouth dropped, how stupid can this guy get?! Mentally face palming myself, I made my way back over to Amu's house. When I got close enough, I saw that the lights were on. Great, they were home. I quickly transformed myself back into my normal clothes, Amu was still wearing her cheerleading outfit though.

"Ikuto, what are you going to do~nya?" Yoru asked.

"Sneak back into Amu's room," I replied while eyeing the telephone pole.

"Are you nuts? You're carrying another person, you might drop her," Yoru said.

"I'll be fine, I had to carry Utau around for years," I said and prepared to jump.

It only took a leap and a hop to land on Amu's balcony. Luckily, Amu was still asleep or she would've caused a big ruckus. Quickly sneaking in, I placed the sleeping princess back onto her bed. I noticed that her Charas were back in the room except for the pink one which was still inside Amu.

"Yoru, get the pink chibi out of Amu," I commanded.

"How am I suppose to do that~nya?" Yoru asked.

"I don't know, just force her out," I sighed.

"Ikuto-kun, please don't hurt Ran!" The green chibi flew up to my face.

"What?" I asked.

"If you force Ran out, she'll get hurt!" The green Chara exclaimed.

"So how do I get the pink chibi out?" I asked.

"I don't know, just let her be like that," the green chibi cried.

"Fine," I muttered and drew the blanket over Amu's body, only leaving her face and neck.

As I sat there, I looked around Amu's room. It hadn't changed much in the last few days but more book and papers were scattered across her desk. I sighed and leaned back against the bedpost, it had been years since I've had quietness like this.

"Amu, time for dinner!" A woman's voice called up the stairs.

Shit, Amu's mom must've heard the door closing, how am I suppose to bring an unconscious Amu to dinner? Suddenly, a genius idea popped into my head. Quickly looking for a piece of paper and a pencil, I scribbled a few words on it. Stumbling into the hallway, I dropped paper down the stairs. A woman came by and opened my note.

"Don't stay up too late honey!" She called back up the stairs.

I sighed in relief, I just saved my own life there. Going back to where Amu slept, I sat down next to her and gazed at her sleeping face. Amu's breathing was even, it seemed like she'll wake up tomorrow. I got bored after a while so I decided to look through Amu's phone.

"Utau...friends...family...Ren Hiroki," I gritted my teeth, that seething bastard, giving my sweet Amu his phone number.

I wanted clicked the delete button but thought better of it, Amu would totally whack me into the next universe if she found out. Doing the next best thing, I opened up Amu's messaging system.

Amu: Hey Ren, are you there?

Ren: Hey Amu, are you okay?

Amu: Not really, I think it was your company that made me dizzy

Ren: Excuse me?

Amu: Well, I though you were too self centered during out hang out session so I had Ikuto bring me home

Ren: Oh um...by the way, who is Ikuto to you?

Amu: Oh that's easy! He's my loving boyfriend

Ren: But didn't he say you were his sister?

Amu: He always does that, anyways, I don't want to talk to you anymore so yea, bye

With a satisfying smirk, I snapped the phone shut. I placed the phone back where it was and decided to go home, at least until tomorrow that is. Opening the glass door, I quickly jumped and disappeared into the night.

The Next Day*

When I woke up, my back felt extremely stiff. Last night's events flashed back and I quickly sat up. I was back in my room. Calming down, I slid off the bed and noticed I was wearing pink shoes. Dashing to the mirror, I saw that I was still Amulet Heart.

"So it was true," I whispered.

There came a blast of light and I was transformed back into the clothes I wore yesterday. Ran yawned. It was another day, I wonder if Ren was going to ask me questions at school. I dismissed the the thought and began to change.

"Hey Amu," Rima said as I took my seat.

"Morning," I smiled.

Ren came in right before the bell rang, a twisted look of anger clouded his face.

"M-morning Ren," I tried to smile.

"Hey," he said gruffly and turned away.

My eyes opened in shock, did he found out my secret yesterday? I had no time to think as Nikaido-sensei asked the class to open their books. School passed by in a blur, I had barely registered Rima asking me to go home with her.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"I said do you want to stop by the ice cream place today," Rima said impatiently.

"Sorry, I have to head home," I apologized.

"Whatever, they're having a sale so I'm buying a double scoop," Rima said and walked off.

I sighed, I couldn't believe I was lying to my friend. When Rima was out of sight, I turned and searched for Ren, seeing him at the windows. I took up the courage and walked over to him.

"Ren?" I asked cautiously.

"What?" He replied coldly.

"I-is something wrong?" I asked with worry.

"Yes, you," Ren replied to blandly that it took a moment for my face to show a look of shock.

"Was it something I said?" I said fighting against my tears that was about to overflow.

"Whatever, I don't really want to talk right now," Ren brushed me off.

"Kay...bye Ren," I said gloomily and started to gather my stuff together.

I zipped up my backpack and slid open the classroom door. I can't believe that Ren could be so cold to me and yet be so nice to others. I didn't really feel like stopping at the dance studio but Utau would be pissed if I didn't so I had to suck it up and head over to the west side of the school.

"Amu, why the gloomy aura?" Utau asked as I opened the door.

"It's nothing really, I got in a fight with a friend," I replied.

"Is it that jerk?" Utau asked.

"He's not a jerk, Ren is just misunderstood," I said harshly.

"You keep on believing that Amu," Utau said and turned back to her stretches.

I made no comments as I silently changed into my shorts and t- shirt, I wanted to forget about my unknown quarrel with Ren. Again, Utau pressed a few buttons with her remote and the dance studio bursted into bright lights. As usual, I did my moves correctly but my heart wasn't in it.

"Amu, don't act so depressed!" Utau kept yelling at me but I didn't care.

"Amu, we are filming the video this Saturday so stop acting like a spoiled brat," Utau said in a hard voice.

"What?! I thought it was next weekend!" I exclaimed, all my problems forgotten at the moment.

"We were but the dates got pushed forward because of some conventional thing at the office," Utau shrugged.

"Wow, so we're filming in two days?!" I asked in pleasant surprise.

"Yea so you better step up your game Amu," Utau said.

"Awesome," I smiled brightly, I can't believe I'm going to actually be filmed!

When practice as done, I quickly said goodbye to Utau and rushed outside to catch a taxi. I hoped that she was still there, I can't believe I ditched her for some guy. When I successfully hailed a taxi, I asked the driver to head to the Ice Cream Palace.

"Thanks," I smiled and handed him a five dollar bill.

I had no time to get the change back as I opened the taxi door and ran up to Rima. She was licking a Mint Swirl, double scoop of course.

"Rima!" I yelled aloud.

"Amu, didn't you say you had to go home?" Rima asked in surprise.

"Yea, but I didn't want to disappoint my friend," I grinned.

I saw Rima blush a cute shade of pink as she continued to lick her ice cream cone. A large line of people were waiting at the counter, it seemed like Rima had waited a really long time to get her ice cream.

"Thanks," was the only thing Rima said before she went back to eating her cone.

We sat there enjoying the evening breeze until Rima had eaten her cone and threw away her napkin. We decide to walk home, it was almost the beginning of winter and I didn't want to miss the very last days of fall.

"See you tomorrow," I smiled as I parted ways to head home.

"Yea," she smiled and walked off.

Even though it may sound very rude to other people, Rima was especially nice today. As I opened the front door, I couldn't help but grin. Even if Ren was mean to me, my friends lifted my spirits. I greeted Ami and made my way upstairs.

"Honey, are you feeling better?" Mom asked as she peeked out of the kitchen.

"Yea Mom," I said, I didn't understand why Mom keep asking this.

Mom smiled and went back cooking dinner. I sighed and made my way up to my room. Like usual, Ikuto was sitting on my bed and reading one of my manga. I threw my stuff onto the floor and prepared to take a shower. When I took my jacket off, a crumpled piece of paper fell out. Smoothing it out, I realized it was the poster for the extreme driving lessons.

"I totally forgot about this!" I exclaimed.

"About what?" Ikuto asked.

"They're teaching me how to drive every Fridays, should I take the class?"

"If you want to," Ikuto replied and went back to reading.

After my shower, I grabbed the telephone and dialed.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Yes, I would like to register..."

**So yea, mini cliffhanger. I don't know if you're disappointed or happy that Ren is ignoring Amu but since I'm the author, I feel pretty neutral about it. If you guys are wondering about Karin, I'm gonna plot revenge on her later. For now, please comments your thoughts and thanks for reading this!**


End file.
